Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is just an ordinary teenager she loves to play online on her favorite website ShikonTama where she meets Demonguy4127. When they meet in real-life troubles happen. Find out what those troubles are inside. Pairings InuKag MirSan COMPLETE
1. Character Roles

YAY YAY!! NEW STORY R&R PLEASE

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Inuyasha. I only own all four movies, Season 3 box set, and season 4 box set. I'm hoping for season 5 soon._

_This first chapter is to let you know about the characters and what roles they play in this story._

Miko393- Kagome Higurashi 15yrs old- Kind, caring, sensitive, unselfish, giving, all the stuff along the line of nice. But has a wicked temper.

Demonguy4127- Inuyasha Takahashi 16yrs old- Unkind, little bit of caring, not sensitive, selfish, he puts his friends and family before himself, arrogant, complete jerk.

DemonSlayer411- Sango Miiso (me-so) 15yrs old- Kagome's best friend and has the same personality as her.

Monk101- Miroku Houshi15yrs old- Pervert, asks girls to bear his children, touches there butts, Sango's boyfriend, giving, caring, kind, selfish, doesn't listen very well.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all know each other in real life. They don't know Inuyasha in real life until he moves to Tokyo from Kyoto. All of this takes place around a website called ShikonTama. It's a website that you can hangout, chat, play games, and earn yen.

**A/N: Well this is about it for this chapter I will have more chapters posted as soon as I get them written out okay. TTFN**


	2. Getting ready for the stupid date

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the website used in this story

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or the website used in this story. **R&R**

**Please tell me what you guys think of it so far please!**

Kagome Higurashi is an ordinary average teenager. She loves to party at night and sleep all day, when she doesn't have to go to school the next day. She also loved to play online on her favorite site called ShikonTama. Her best friends' boyfriend got her started on it when he was going to the same school as her.

She transferred out of the school she was going to when she first got it. She had to transfer because of some family issues. She still lived in the same city as her best friend and her best friends' boyfriend, but she rarely seen them.

Now you see Kagome starting to wake up. She sits up and stretches then yawns. She looks at her alarm clock and it reads 12:40 PM.

"Oh damn. I'm got to get ready or else Kouga will kill me if I'm not ready by the time he gets here to pick me up for our date today! And he's going to be here in a half an hour to pick me up!" Kagome yells to herself.

Kagome hurries out of bed and goes and takes a ten-minute shower. When she's done she gets out and wraps a towel around her. She blow dries her hair and brushes it until it nice and shiny. She puts on her make-up: blush, lip-gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. She finally puts on her perfume vanilla and cherry scented.

She runs to her room and finds a blue denim skirt that goes to her knees and a light baby blue T-shirt with a happy bunny on it that says Not Listening underneath it. She looks at her clock and it reads 1:03 on it. She screams and runs out of her room and downstairs to the hallway by the door and puts on her black high-heeled sandals and grabs her purse and heads out the door.

She looks at her watch and it says 1:09. She hears a horn being honked and looks up to see Kouga in her drive way in his 95 Ford Blue Mustang. She gets off the porch runs to passenger side door, opens it and climbs in.

"So Kouga where are we going today for our date?" Kagome asks then puts on a fake smile.

"Somewhere special and by the way you look beautiful, Kagome." Kouga replies.

"Ummm… Thank you." Kagome says.

Kouga smiles then pulls out of her driveway.

**A/N: **Please don't kill me Kagome and Kouga are fake going out. Kouga forced her to be his girlfriend. Don't worry I got something planned for him. R&R


	3. The Date

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha not mine…

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyasha not mine…. So go away you funny looking lawyers. Funny looking lawyers go away mumbling something about funny looking teenagers

I want to thank **Edward Houshi** for the advice and hopefully my writing will be better. And I want to thank all of my other reviewers. I thought this story would be down the tube right now, but I now have hope with this story. Please check out my other story and review. I think that one is toast though. On with ze story….

**The Date.**

As Kouga was driving to the restaurant, he leaned over to kiss Kagome on the lips when she was talking to him.

"Kouga stop that. Keep your eyes on the road and not on me." Kagome begged him.

"Kagome you're my woman and when I want to kiss you, I kiss you. Got it? So when I want to kiss you while I'm driving, I get to." Kouga replied angrily.

"But what if we get into a car accident while your kissing me? Huh? Did you ever think about that Kouga?" Kagome asked bitterly.

"Then I would protect you from the impacts of it, Kagome. And by the way, why aren't you wearing that halter-top that shows your stomach and makes your breasts look bigger. I thought I told you the other night over the phone to wear it today. In fact you aren't wearing that mini skirt either."

Flash back on the phone

(Kagome, **Kouga)**

"**Kagome I want you to wear that blue mini skirt that goes until it reaches your ass and that purple halter-top that shows your stomach and makes your breast look bigger."**

"Kouga I'm not going to dress like a stripper on our date and you can't make me either. And plus I can't my mom says I can't wear that outfit anymore. She says 'inappropriate' for girls my age to wear them and I'm not going to argue with her anymore. I'm sick of arguing with her, she always wins."

"Well I don't care about what your mother says, I care about what you wear on our date on Saturday. So wear what I want you to wear. Got it?"

"Kouga I'll see what I can do, okay? I got to go now, bye."

"Fine. Bye.

_Click._

End of flashback

"God damn it Kagome, look at me when I'm talking to you" Kouga yell at Kagome.

Kagome immediately snapped back when she heard her name being said.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kagome said.

"Were you day dreaming again, if you were it better have been about me!? Kouga questioned.

"Kouga I wasn't day-dreaming I was thinking." Kagome replied.

"Well quit thinking so much. I don't want my woman to be smart, I want her to be hot."

"I am not your woman Kouga! I am your friend nothing more! So quit saying I'm your woman." Kagome demanded.

"Kagome you are too my woman so quit denying it. Back to my questions earlier, why aren't you wear that outfit I told you to wear?" Kouga questioned.

"Because my mom threw it in the garbage when she was doing my laundry and she threw a bunch of spaghetti sauce and leftover lasagna from the other night in to that same garbage can, so I couldn't wear it today." Kagome said trying to hide her smile that was appearing on her face from that comment.

Kouga then pulled over to the side of the road and punched Kagome's cheek.

"What hell did you do that for Kouga? Kagome questioned while holding her throbbing cheek.

Kouga just ignored her and pulled back on to the road and kept driving until he reached the restaurant then he said:

"You will order what I say you will order of else you're going to get more than a punch in the face. Got it? Kouga demanded.

Kagome nodded her head and got out of the car and walked in to the restaurant and waited for Kouga. Kouga got out of the car and locked it and walked into the restaurant.

"Reservations for two under Mr. Wolf." Kouga said to the person at the podium.

The podium person looked over the reservation list and said:

"Ahh, yes, here we are, Mr. Wolf reservations for two. Follow me please and I shall see you to your seats." The podium person said and grabbed two menus and led them to their table. (A/n: The podium person does not have a name I'm going to leave it at podium person.)

When they got to their table the podium person pulled a chair for Kagome to be seated and Kouga gave him an angry glare and growled deep in his throat. And pulled out a chair of his own and sat down as did Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said to the podium person.

"You are most certainly welcomed Miss." The podium person replied and set the menus down in front of Kagome and Kouga. "Is there anything I can get you, water perhaps?"

"Yes I'll have a water with a lemon please." Kagome said then looked over her menu.

One hour later

They were just finishing up their meal when the podium person came back.

"Will there be anything I can do for you?" The podium person asked.

"Yes can you please bring the check please?" Kouga asked.

"Right away sir." Then the podium person left and brought back the check.

"Thank you." Kouga said than took the check and looked at it and pulled out a wad of money and gave it to the podium person.

"C'mon Kagome we're going now." Kouga said then got up and went to his car with Kagome closely follow behind him. Once they got to the car Kouga unlocked it and got in, so did Kagome. After Kagome got in Kouga sped away towards Kagome's house.

**A/N: Tell me please what you guys think of this chapter. I'm thinking about killing Kouga in the later chapters but I want to know how car accident or murdered or he goes missing…. Anyway tell me what you think please! R&R Sorry to all the Kouga lovers but I have to get rid of him. Please don't kill me.**


	4. Meeting Demonguy4127

NEW CHAPPIE

NEW CHAPPIE. Inuyasha comes in this one. All fangirls cheer

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyashie no mine. I am not that that brilliant to come up with Inuyasha.

To all of you that have reviewed me, Thank-you. This is my first real FanFic so it may have grammar errors and whatnot, so please don't kill me for those errors. Also I think I wasn't paying any attention to my English teacher while he was teaching this stuff. Please review. Anyway…On with ze story….

**Meeting Demonguy2147.**

It was a ten-minute ride back to Kagome's house and the entire trip was spent in silence do to what happened at lunch.

Flashback.

A waiter just came by to take their orders.

"Good afternoon, I am Charles and I will be your waiter this afternoon. What may I get you?"

"Yes I would like steak with chicken salad for the side dish with cherry tomatoes and lots of cheese. And my woman with have the same thing." Kouga said putting emphasis on the word 'woman'.

"Kouga I will not have a steak. I hate steak."

"Oh well Kagome you are having the steak whether you like it or not." Kouga snapped at her.

"How about I just have a salad then?"

"No you will have a steak you will eat it and love it."

"Excuse me, but shall come back in a minute to see if you two are ready to order?" Charles piped in.

"Yes that would be a great idea come back in about five minutes." Kouga said while putting an evil smirk on his face.

Kagome saw this and thought, "_Oh great this cannot be good for me."_

"Yes sir." With that he left.

"Now that he's gone, Kagome follow me, will you? NOW! Kouga screamed at her.

Kagome did as she was told to and follow Kouga to the back of the restaurant where there were no tables or people and just the bathrooms.

Kouga led her into the family bathroom. Once they were in their Kouga locked the door then turned to Kagome and pushed her down then kicked her in the stomach making her cough up blood.

"NOW YOU WILL ORDER WHAT I TELL YOU TO ORDER AND YOU WILL EAT IT WITH A SMILE!" Kouga screamed at her while kicking her in the stomach and making her cough up more blood.

Kouga then picked her up by her hair with one hand with his free one punched her in the face three times.

"Get cleaned up you look horrible and be back at the table within the next ten-minutes or else!" Kouga ordered Kagome while he dropped her on the ground making her wince when she hit the ground. After he dropped Kagome he unlocked the door and walked out and slammed it behind him.

It took Kagome less than five-minutes to clean herself up and the blood mess on the floor. She used her miko powers to heal the bruises only a little since Kouga doesn't know about her miko powers yet and she doesn't plan on telling him.

"Well here goes nothing." Kagome said while taking a deep breath and looking in the mirror at the same time. Kagome opened the door and walked back to the table and sat down across from Kouga.

"You look beautiful now, Kagome." Kouga said after sitting in five-minutes of silence.

Kagome just nodded her head.

After three-minutes the food finally showed up. When it was placed in front of Kagome she just look at it and made a face.

"Remember Kagome just eat it with a smile." Kouga reminded her.

Kagome put on a fake smile and cut the stake into pieces and took a bite. After eating five bites of it she felt her stomach churn and she got up, ran to the bathroom, threw up, barely making it to the toilet. She threw up until everything in her stomach was out and she still felt like puking all over again.

"Stupid steak always makes me throw up when I eat it." Kagome said to herself while she was wetting a paper towel. She cleaned off all of the vomit around he mouth, threw it away, walked back to the table to find Kouga giving her an angry glare, sat down and took a sip of water.

"What the fuck was that all about Kagome?!"

"I threw up because I can't eat steak, Kouga!"

Just then the podium person came back before Kouga could say something.

"Will there be anything I can do for you?" The podium person asked.

"Yes can you please bring the check please?" Kouga asked.

"Right away sir." Then the podium person left and brought back the check.

"Thank you." Kouga said than took the check and looked at it and pulled out a wad of money and gave it to the podium person.

End of flashback.

Now Kagome was at home lying on her bed starring at her ceiling with a small bag of ice on her stomach, although she used he miko powers on her stomach after she got to her room but her stomach still hurt from all those kicks she got. She drifted off to sleep when she was deep in thought.

One hour later.

She woke up slowly facing her computer with the ice bag on the floor with all of the ice melted. She got up, picked up the melt bag of ice off of the floor, walked into her bathroom, dumped it down the drain, threw the bag away, walked back into her room and sat down at her desk and turned on the computer. Waited for it to fully on then clicked on the Internet icon and it opened up to her homepage, which is ShikonTama. Signed in as Miko393. She saw that she had 2 new messages. She clicked on the little mail icon and it went to her inbox, she saw that they were from Demonslayer411, her best friend Sango, and the other Monk101, Sango's boyfriend, Miroku. She clicked on Sango's first, it read:

Kagome, Call me when you get this. I want to know how your date was with Kouga today.

"_I'll call Sango later and tell her." _Kagome thought. She clicked on Miroku's message next and it read:

Hey Kagome, what's up I haven't talked to you in a while.

Kagome replied to the message saying:

_Hey Miroku, Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while I've been kind of busy sorry again. _Kagome sent the message to Miroku.

She decided she was going to do a puzzle in the games. So she went into games and clicked on Jigsaw and was there in a minute where she had to decide which room she wanted to go in so she scrolled down until she found a room with only one person in it: Demonguy4127. She went in there and did a puzzle. When she was almost done with the puzzle he talked to her.

**Demonguy4127:** Hi.

**Miko393: **Hello. How are you?

**Demonguy4127: **fine I guess. You?

Miko393: I'm okay considering the day I had today.Demonguy4127: Why, what happened.

**Miko393: **I had a date with my so-called-boyfriend. It went really bad. Don't ask why

**Demonguy4127: **Why did it go bad?

**Miko393: **Personal.

**Demonguy4127: **Okay. Hey I go to go now okay. I'll send you a friend request okay.

**Miko393: **Okay. Bye.

_Demonguy4127 sends Miko393 a friend request._

_Miko393 accepts Demonguy4127 friend request._

**Demonguy4127: **Bye. TTYL

_Demonguy4127 leaves chat._

Kagome stayed until she was finished with her puzzle and got 134 yen then left and signed out.

**A/N: YAY chappie done. It took me all night to write it. Hope you like it. Review. I'm looking for suggestions for a way to get rid of Kouga if you guys have any tell me and I will give you an E-pocky. TTFN**


	5. Inuyasha moves to Tokyo

NEW CHAPPIE

**NEW CHAPPIE. Sesshomaru is in the picture. –All sessy fangirls cheer-**

**Drama Kagome: **Hey what's up…**(Hands get tied up to chair along with legs.)**

**Some guy: **You have to say the keywords in order to get those ropes off you.

**Drama Kagome: **Ummm…Apple pie, is that the keywords.

**Some guy: **No that's not the keywords, it's not even close to it.

**Drama Kagome: **Can you give me a hint I got a story to update and I'm not getting any younger.

**Some guy: **It has to deal with your favorite show and FanFic.

**Drama Kagome: **Oh no! I hope your not planning on making me say those 5 words of pain that breaks my heart every time I say them.

**Some guy: **Bingo. Now say them.

**Drama Kagome: **You can never make me say them. **(Spits in the guys face)**

**Some guy: (wipes spit off face and pulls out a cell phone.) **Say it or else I will personally have that show cancelled for good. **(Starts dialing numbers)**

**Drama Kagome: (weeps) **Wait I'll say it.

**Some guy: **Good girl. I knew you would come around, eventually.

**Drama Kagome: (weeps more) I Drama Kagome…. Do not own (sniff) Inuyasha.** **(Cries hysterically.) **Whaaaaaa

**Some guy: **Good girl **(undoes her ropes and walks away)**

**Drama Kagome: **On with ze **(sniff, more tears falls) **story.

….

**Inuyasha moves to Tokyo.**

"Inuyasha dinnertime. Come down stairs immediately we got some important stuff to talk about today." Inuyasha mother yelled to him from the bottom of the stairs.

Inuyasha was a half-demon, born of a demon and human. His mother, Lady Izayoi was human. His father, Inutashio the Great Dog-Demon ruled the Western Lands. Sesshomaru his older half brother was also a full demon. He absolutely despised half demons like Inuyasha.

"Coming mother let me get off the computer first okay." Inuyasha said then turned back to his computer. (A/n: I'm going to show the whole chat between them)

**Demonguy4127:** Hi.

**Miko393: **Hello. How are you?

**Demonguy4127: **fine I guess. You?

Miko393: I'm okay considering the day I had today.Demonguy4127: Why, what happened.

**Miko393: **I had a date with my so-called-boyfriend. It went really bad. Don't ask why

**Demonguy4127: **Why did it go bad?

**Miko393: **Personal.

**Demonguy4127: **Okay. Hey I go to go now okay. I'll send you a friend request okay.

**Miko393: **Okay. Bye.

_Demonguy4127 sends Miko393 a friend request._

_Miko393 accepts Demonguy4127 friend request._

**Demonguy4127: **Bye. TTYL

_Demonguy4127 leaves chat._

Inuyasha logged out and went downstairs to the dining room. When he got there he saw his mother, father, and brother looking at him.

"Ugh did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No of course not son unless you did and we don't know about but that's a whole different story." Inuyasha father said.

"Okay then why are we all here then?" Inuyasha asked while taking a seat beside his mother.

"Well Inuyasha we have no idea how to break this to you, so I'm just going to come out and say it…. We're moving to Tokyo."

"What do you mean we're moving, I like it here in Kyoto. The kids have finally stopped teasing me about being a half-demon. And I'm going have to make new friends when I get there. Wait a minute when are we moving there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha hunnie calm down please, we don't know when were moving there but it should be within the next month or so. Izayoi said.

"No I will not calm down mother I'm furious."

"Hey on the bright side little brother maybe you'll find a nice young mate." Sesshomaru added.

"_Well he has a point there, no girl in my school now likes me. They make fun of me, they think I'm a freak show." _ Inuyasha thought.

"He's right Inuyasha you could meet a nice girl at your new school." Inuyasha father said while his mate was rubbing one of Inuyasha ears.

"Mother quit that."

"Sorry I couldn't help it your ears are just so adorable Inuyasha" Izayoi said while stopped rubbing his ears.

"May I be excused please father?" Inuyasha asked.

"But Inuyasha you haven't even eaten yet but it you want to go you may go."

"Thank you father." Inuyasha got up from his spot and went upstairs to his bedroom and sat down at the computer and sighed into his Shikon.

…

**At Kagome's house.**

Kagome was now lying on her bed on her back starring at her ceiling deep in thought.

"_Why do I have to have Kouga as a boyfriend, I don't deserve him. I deserve someone who is nice, caring, unselfish, and most importantly doesn't beat me up if I don't do something that he doesn't like. I wonder if there is a guy out there just for me who will protect me and love me just for being me. But I can only dream about that day that I will meet that one special guy for me. One girl who is nice and caring and cares about everyone else around her; one world, which so happens that this one world rest apoun this one girl's shoulders because her world is she owns to herself and no one else; one boy who is insensitive, doesn't care about other people, long story short a complete opposite of that one girl; one world, his world does not rest apoun his shoulders, it is underneath his feet because he thinks' he rules that one world which he does not. If you put all of these together it would equal nothing but disasters after another." _Kagome thought.

"Okay I have really got to stop thinking so much, now I'm getting a headache." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome turned on her side, the side where she was looking at her computer. "_I wonder if Demonguy is back on yet."_ Kagome thought while getting up and going to her computer and logging on to her Shikon and went to her friend list, seeing as how she didn't have any messages, and scrolled down until she found his name and found that he was on so she decided that she would IM him. She clicked on the IM button and typed a message.

Miko393: Hey, What's up

**Demonguy4127:** Hey Miko. Nothingmuch, you.

**Miko393: **Same.

**Demonguy4127:** So you going to tell me what happened on your date with your so-called-boyfriend, if you do I'd tell you something okay?

Kagome didn't know what to do this guy just asked her about her date with Kouga. Should she tell him all about it. For some weird reason she felt that she could trust him.

**Demonguy4127: **Hello? You still their Miko?

**Miko393: **Yeah, sorry. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you so I'm going to tell you what happened okay but you cannot tell anyone else okay?

**Demonguy4127: **Okay I won't tell anyone.

**Miko393: **my so-called-boyfriend beat me up today while we were on our date today all because I refused to order what he wanted me to order. So he took me into the family bathrooms that they had there at the restaurant and he pushed me down and kept kicking me really hard in the stomach and punched me in the face, too and it made me couch up blood when he kicked me in the stomach.

**Demonguy4127: **Wow! If I were there I would have kicked his ass to hell! Did you tell the police?

**Miko393: **No I haven't told anyone but you and he said if I told anyone including the police and if he found out he would personally kill them and me to.

**Demonguy4127: **Oh. So how is your face and stomach?

**Miko393: **I'm fine now. Right after he beat me and left me I used my miko powers to heal them a little bit. I didn't heal them completely because he still doesn't know that I have miko powers but when I got home I healed them completely but I had to put a bag of ice on my stomach because it still hurt a little.

**Demonguy4127: **You have miko powers!? Wow that's amazing!

**Miko393: **Yep I've had them since I was little and my mom was a miko as well so she taught me everything I know.

**Demonguy4127: **One word, Wow.

**Miko393: **laughs Okay now that I told you something you have to tell me something okay.

**Demonguy4127: **I'm moving to Tokyo, Japan within the next month.

**Miko393: **OMG I live in Tokyo, Japan.

**Demonguy4127: **Are you serious.

**Miko393:** Yes I'm serious.

Just then Kagome's mom knocked on the door. "Kagome its ten o'clock time for bed young lady."

"Okay mom."

**Demonguy4127: **Wow. Maybe we can meet up somewhere when I move there okay I would really like to meet you.

Miko393: Yeah we could. Hey I go to go to bed now I have school in the morning. Goodnight Demon.

**Demonguy4127: **Yeah okay me too. Goodnight Miko.

Kagome exited out of the IM and signed out and shut down her computer then crawled under the covers of her bed and fell asleep.

…

**At Inuyasha's house.**

Inuyasha exited out of the IM after Kagome did and signed out but left his computer on then walked down the hall to his parents' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." After hearing that he went in and saw that his parents' were watching I love Lucy.

"Mom, Dad when do you expect us to move to Tokyo?" Inuyasha asked his parents'.

"I don't know son. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha's father said.

"Because I want to get out of this town as soon as possible."

"Well how about if we move in two weeks. That should give us plenty of time to pack and move it. That sounds okay to you Izayoi?" Inuyasha father asked his mate.

"I think it sounds wonderful."

"Then its settled were moving in two weeks."

"Great well goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Inuyasha parents' said in unison

Inuyasha walked out and closed the door behind him and walked to his room and crawled under his covers and fell fast asleep.

(Time skip)

**Two and a half weeks later.**

Students were bustling to get into school before they were late for school to get started. Kagome stepped through the front doors wearing dark blue faded washed jean with a chained belt and a plain hot pink T-shirt with plain with sandals. She walked to her locker put her stuff away and since she doesn't have to have any texts books for her first class grabbed a book to read. The first bell rung signaling five minutes till classes start. Her first class was computer class. She was on her way there when she heard he name being said on the intercom.

"Kagome Higurashi to the office please, Kagome Higurashi to the office please." One of the secretaries' voices echoed through out the halls. She did as she was told to and went into the office and went up to the secretary.

"You called me down here?" she asked the secretary.

"Ahh, yes Kagome. Would you mind showing our new student around the school? The secretary asked. (A/n: Secretary has no name)

"Sure I would be happy to." Kagome replied.

"Great thank-you. Inuyasha would you come here please." She directed the one known as Inuyasha to come.

Inuyasha and came and said, "What do you want." In a rude matter.

"Inuyasha Takahashi this is Kagome Higurashi she will be showing around the school." The secretary introduced them to each other.

"Hello welcome to Tokyo High." Kagome said extending a hand for a handshake.

"Yeah thanks." Was all Inuyasha said and shook her hand. When their hands meet each of them felt a spark going in their bodies. They stared at each other and Kagome noticed that he had dog-ears on his head she had held back the temptation to rub them he was also had on a red sweatshirt and black baggy jeans and black boots.

"Well you to better be on your guys' way no or else your going to be late for class." The secretary said snapping them back.

"Ahh, Yes. What class do you have first Inuyasha? Kagome looked at Inuyasha while blushing from the handshake spark.

"I have computer."

"Great I have computer first. C'mon we can walk together okay." Before he could say anything Kagome was pulling him by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. They finally stopped at the computer room door, which was closed. Kagome opened it and went in with Inuyasha following close behind her. Kagome walked up to the teacher and whispered something in his ear then sat down at her computer next to her friend Ayame while Inuyasha stayed up by the teacher. Kagome was glad Kouga had a really bad case of the flu and stayed home because it was contagious and he didn't want Kagome to get it and make her sick because if he was there and Kagome walked in with a guy, Kouga would've beaten Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Class we have a new student today, his name is Inuyasha Takashi." Mr. Rivers said. "Mr. Takashi why don't you sit next to Ms. Higurashi since Mr. Wolf is gone today. You can take his spot until he comes back. Inuyasha did as he was told and sat next to Kagome.

"To celebrate that we have a new student I'm going to let you do what ever you want; play on the Internet, play games; do what ever you want I'm going to go take a nap at my desk. The class cheered while Mr. Rivers went to his desk, sat down in his chair, put his feet up on his desk, leaned back in his chair put his hands behind his head and fell asleep. Kagome went on her Shikon and so did Inuyasha.

"_I wonder if Demonguy moved to here yet he hasn't been on in over a week and when he was on I wasn't." _ Kagome thought while going on her Shikon. She found that she had 2 new messages waiting for her. She clicked on the little icon and it brought her to her inbox. Her messages were from; Sango and Miroku. She clicked on Sango's first. Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and looked at Kagome's computer. _"Apparently she's E-mailing someone." _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha looked up at the top to where her username is and gasped at what he saw:** Miko393. **She was the girl he was worried about ever since she told him about he abusive boyfriend. That girl was Kagome. He got an idea so he went to the IM box and IM her.

**Demonguy4127: **Hi guess what I'm in Tokyo right now.

He heard a noise signaling that she got the IM and forgot to turn off her sound.

**Miko393:** Really? Awesome. Where are you now?

**Demonguy4127: **School. You?

**Miko393:** Same.

**Demonguy4127: **Kagome Higurashi

Kagome gasped when she read this knew she had to reply.

**Miko393:** How do you know my name? I never told you.

**Demonguy4127: **I'm sitting right next to you in computer class. Look to your right.

Kagome gulped and looked to her right and found Inuyasha smiling.

"Y-your Demonguy4127, Inuyasha."

"Yep in the flesh." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome suddenly felt light-headed a moment later Kagome fell unconscious and fell off of her chair and would've hit the ground but Inuyasha grabbed her and picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the nurses office. He had to go through the office with her. The secretaries asked if she was okay but he just ignored them but one girl he was not familiar with stepped in front of his preventing him to go any farther.

"KAGOME! What happened to her if you did anything to hurt her I swear I wont hesitate to kill you." Screamed the mysterious girl.

"I didn't do anything to her she just fainted in class And who are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

To be continued…

I wonder who that was that just showed up in the end of this chapter. OOOOHHHH I did a cliffy and I know whom it is and I'm not telling you until the next chapter. If I didn't detail it enough please tell me, but I wont go back and fix it. I'm an evil authoress. MWUHAHAHA. Wow 2,716 word and 6 pages. Until next time on Is Demonguy4127 the guy for me? Drama Kagome out. TTFN


	6. Kouga's death

NEW CHAPPIE

**NEW CHAPPIE. You guys are in for a surprise today.**

**Drama Kagome:** Hey, what's up? I am back with another chapter. I want to thank all of my reviewers for making this story possible. I especially want to thank **Mangalover1996 **for the idea of how to kill Kouga. Thank you. **(Some guy shows up again and ties me up)**

**Some guy: **Hello Drama Kagome.

**Drama Kagome: **Oh great you're here. Didn't you make me suffer enough in the last chapter?

**Some guy: **I didn't make you suffer, I had to make sure you said what I wanted you to say and you did, nothing more.

**Drama Kagome: **Why are you here anyways?

**Some guy: **What did I tell you in the last chapter? What do you not own?

**Drama Kagome: **You can't make me say those words again. **(Spits in guys face again and stomps on his foot.) **

**Some guy: (Wipes spit off face) **Say it or else I'll tell your audience your real name.

**Drama Kagome: **Go ahead and say my real name but I will never say those words.

**Some guy:** Fine Drama Kagome's real name is…. Tiffany. **(Smirks)**

**Drama Kagome: **Okay this is getting stupid. I got a story to update and well I'm not getting any younger unfortunately. So can we move on please?

**Some guy: **When you say it.

**Drama Kagome: (sigh) **Fine I'll say it but only to get you away from me. I do not own Inuyasha.

**Some guy: **There you go. Now was that hard?

**Drama Kagome: **Yeah, Yeah. Now will you please untie me?

**Some guy: **Nope you gave me a hard time. You stomped on my foot and you spit in my face, twice.** (Walks away)**

**Drama Kagome: **Wait come back here. Okay while I try to get these ropes off me…. On with ze story.

….

**Kouga's death.**

"I'm Sango her best friend and who are you?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha a friend of hers." Inuyasha replied.

"Why did she faint in class?" Sango asked indicating the unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"It's a long story I need to get her into the nurses office I'll tell you later okay, Sango. So will you please move out of the way?"

Sango moved out of the way and Inuyasha went past her and into the nurses office then set her down on a bed. The nurse Kaede came out from in her separate office and saw them.

"Oh dear what happened to her?" Kaede asked.

"She just fainted in class." Inuyasha said while Kaede was placing a hand on Kagome's forehead to check if she had a fever.

"Aye she has a fever. Ye two stay here and watch over her I'll be back in a moment." With that Kaede left and came back a minute later with a wet cloth in her hand and placed it on Kagome's forehead. Kagome's eyes fluttered open when the cloth was placed on her forehead. She looked around and guessed she was in the nurses' office. She saw three faces looking at her.

"_Why am I here. Oh yeah that's right now I remember that new kid, Inuyasha, told me that he's Demonguy4127 from Shikon and then I felt light-head and I must of passed out." _ Kagome thought while trying to sit up but something force her back down again. She looked up and saw Sango, hugging her.

"Oh thank god that you're alright Kagome I was so worried about you when I saw you in Inuyasha's arms unconscious." Sango cried happily while hugging her best friend.

"S-sango why are you here?" Kagome asked her while hugging her back.

Kagome and Sango go to different two different schools but live in the same city as one another. Kagome got transferred to Tokyo High because of some "family issues" a year before.

"I asked my father to transfer me here because I barely get to see you anymore ever since you got transferred here." Sango replied while letting her go and helping her sit up when she tried sitting up.

"Are you alright now wench?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing beside her. "Umm…Yeah I'm alright." Kagome said ignoring the wench comment. Kagome noticed that his face and eyes were filled with worry and sadness but when she told him she was fine he eased up a bit. His worries and sadness were almost gone and replaced with happiness and relief.

"Kagome what caused ye to faint in the first place?" Kaede asked.

"I umm didn't have anything to eat this morning because I got up late and I had to rush to school, but I grabbed an apple before I left home its in my locker I'll grab it before I got to my next class okay." Kagome replied trying to hide the fact that she was half lying and half telling the truth.

"Alright if ye sure ye are feeling fine now ye may go to ye next class since ye first class is ending soon."

"Yes I'm feeling fine now but I got to go get my stuff from the computer lab." Kagome said while standing up but her legs felt like jell-o so when she tried to walk she stumbled and almost fell but two strong arms caught her and she immediately felt sparks flow into her body. When she looked up she found Inuyasha holding her from falling she felt more sparks going into her body coming from him when she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome replied while standing up and regaining her composure.

"Good now lets get to the computer lab and get your stuff shall we Ms. Higurashi. Sango you coming with?"

"Of course I'm coming you fool!" Sango yelled at them as Kagome and Inuyasha were leaving the nurses office and ran after them but she forgot something. "Inuyasha, Kagome wait I need to grab my schedule!" Kagome and Inuyasha waited while Sango grabbed her schedule. When she grabbed her schedule she walked to Inuyasha and Kagome who were waiting at the door for her. Kagome immediately grabbed it from her hands and looked over it.

"Alright Sango we have all classes together except for you have demon slayer training and I have archery class." Kagome exclaimed happily as she gave Sango back her schedule.

"Alright cool!" Sango exclaimed happily too.

"What about you Inuyasha what are your classes?" Kagome asked Inuyasha while they were walking towards the computer lab.

"Ummm here." Inuyasha said while digging in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked it over and handed it back to Inuyasha.

"Wow all three of us have the same classes except Inuyasha has swords fighting. This is going to be great guys" Kagome's sentence was interrupted when her cell phone rang. (A/n: I do not own Kagome's ring tone for Kouga calls, JoJo owns them.)

_Now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say_

_get out (leave) right now_

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

Kagome flipped open her cell and stopped in her tracks and put the phone up to her ear.

(Kagome_, _**Kouga.)**

"Hey Kouga, how are you feeling? Still sick?"

"Yeah I'm still not feeling too good, but I should be back in school by tomorrow though."

"That's great can't wait to see you." Kagome said while making a quite gagging noise to Inuyasha and Sango.

"Who is Kagome talking to?" Inuyasha whispered to Sango.

"She's talking to Kouga her so-called-boyfriend." Sango whispered back.

"**Good anything going on at school at all? **Kouga asked.

"Nope just studies and stuff. Why did you call me I have to get to class in a minute.?

"What can't I call my own girlfriend and plus I knew that you'd be getting out of class right now."

"Well I got to go now class should be starting soon and I need to get going okay, Bye."

"**Fine bye love you."**

"Love you too."

_Click._

Kagome felt her stomach churn and she knew what was going to happen next. She ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. Sango and Inuyasha ran over to her worried. Sango rubbed her back while she kept throwing up.

"I wish Kouga would get it through his thick head that you don't love him Kagome." Sango said when Kagome was done throwing up.

"Well there goes my breakfast. I know I tell the guy once that I hate his pathetic guts and he punches me so I have to pretend to love him so I wont get hurt." Kagome shouted. "That stupid thick skulled nincompoop thinks I love him but he's got another thing coming then."

"Why don't you break up with him then if he hits you." Inuyasha asked.

"Because the last time I tried breaking up with him he put me in a hospital for two weeks and for the first couple days of it I was unconscious." Kagome replied angrily.

"Okay then that's final when I meet Kouga I'm kicking his ass to hell. Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you. I promise he won't hurt you anymore as long as I'm alive. Heck if I die I'll still protect you. No matter if I'm dead or alive I'll protect you Kagome forever." Inuyasha proclaimed to Kagome.

"Inuyasha why are you doing this for me?" Kagome asked while on the brink of tears.

"I'm doing this because well I've been worried about you ever since you told me about your abusive boyfriend on Shikon." Inuyasha said while blushing. After hearing those words Kagome started hugging him. Inuyasha was caught off guard so he fell backwards with Kagome on top of him. When they hit the ground there lips ended up landing on each other's lips (A/n: awwwwww accidental kiss im so proud of myself.). After realizing what they were doing they pulled back and they were blushing ten shades of red. Kagome sat up next to Inuyasha and looked away blushing another ten shades of red. Inuyasha sat up slowly and looked at Kagome. He could sense she had fear and disappointment in her aura.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't know what came over me." Kagome said suddenly with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly and grabbed Kagome's hand and made her look at him. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome was shocked, her eyes were wide open, but she relaxed when she felt an arm go around her waist and pulled her in more deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more. Eventually they had to breathe so they pulled apart, panting from the lack of air.

_THUD._

They looked to see what made that 'thud' and found Sango unconscious on the floor.

Kagome giggled. Sango regained consciousness a minute later and found Kagome and Inuyasha staring at her with worry on their faces.

"Sango are you okay? You passed out on us!" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. Were you and Inuyasha kissing?" Sango asked them and they both blushed twenty shades of red they were about to reply when…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

… Then school bell rang signaling that class was over and students came out of the classrooms not paying any attention to the three on the floor.

"Ugh Kagome I think we better hurry up and go to class, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked while standing up and helping Kagome and Sango to their feet.

"Yeah your right but I still have to get my stuff from the computer lab" Kagome replied.

"KAGOME! HEY KAGOME! OVER HERE!"

Everyone looked to find Ayame running towards them with Kagome's stuff in her hands.

"Hey I got your stuff Kagome and I turned off your computer and I did that for you too Inuyasha. I figured you two would probably be gone a long time and I was right." Ayame said while handing Kagome her stuff.

"Thanks Ayame, you're the best!" Kagome said happily.

"No problem now lets get to class okay."

All four of them went to their class since they all had the same classes. In between classes Kouga would call and say I love you to Kagome, then Kagome would run to the nearest garbage can and throw up after the phone call would end. Sango was always right by her along with Inuyasha comforting her while she was throwing up. When she was done Kagome and Sango would be both yelling how much they hate Kouga and Inuyasha will always be growling until class started. Before Kagome and Inuyasha went to their separate classes, him to swords fighting, and her to archery, Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the lips.

…

(Time Skippy)

….

Next Day (Day of Kouga's Death).

Kagome walked in her school wearing and black plaid mini skirt, a purple knot top, a purple pendant that blends in with the shirt, and black lace-up cork sandals (Sorry I couldn't think of any thing else for her to wear so I just put what I often wear on Gaia). Kouga soon followed behind Kagome wearing brown shorts along with a matching shirt with matching boots. (He basically looks like he's working for Ups, lol). Kouga had to go get his homework that he missed while he was absent so he went to the office to pick it up. Kagome went straight to her locker opened it, got her stuff out and put some stuff in, when she closed it she found Inuyasha smiling at her.

"Hey what's up Kaggie?"

"What's up with the nickname Yashie?"

"Why don't you like it?"

"Yeah I like it. Do you like your nickname Yashie?

"Yeah I love it." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome full on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening it. Kagome pushed him away alittle.

"Inuyasha, Kouga is back today. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry Kagome I'm a half demon that puny guy won't hurt me and if he hurts you again I will kill him, so don't worry." Inuyasha said while hugging Kagome and nuzzling in Kagome's neck and inhaling her cherry vanilla scent.

"You smell good Kagome."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said while returning the hug. They were suddenly interrupted when they heard a voice. (A/n: this is not the death scene do not worry)

"What the hell are you doing to MY KAGOME YOU JACKASS? Kouga screeched at Inuyasha.

"Is that Kouga Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome while he was standing front of her protectively.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you he's a full wolf demon. You don't stand a chance against him." Kagome said while putting her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"No problem I'll take him down right here and now for hurting you all those times."

"Kagome get away from him and come over here right now!" Kouga demanded.

"She is not going anywhere with you Kouga, She's staying right here by me so you won't hurt her again." Inuyasha said while picking up Kagome and putting her on his back and running out of school and off school campus. Kouga couldn't go anywhere since he hasn't spent a day in school in over a week and if Father found out that he missed school again he would be deader than dead, so he just went to class.

With Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha ran like there was no tomorrow. "Kagome where's your house at?" Inuyasha asked while running through the city.

"Over there." Kagome pointed to the left as they were coming over by her house, which had: yellow siding, brown shutters, flower beds under each window, which were sliding glass, and one window had a small balcony under it. "Go to the window that has the balcony under it, that's my bedroom."

"You got it." Inuyasha did as he was told and went to her bedroom window and opened it when he got there, went in and saw that it was all-colorful. Full of Pinks, oranges, yellows, gold, blues, purples, reds, and silvers. Inuyasha set her down on her bed then sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. Kagome just blushed.

_Now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say_

_get out (leave) right now_

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

Kagome sighed and opened her phone and put it on speaker phone

(Kagome, **Kouga).**

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU STUPID WENCH! I'M COMING TO FIND YOU SO YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!"** Kouga screamed at Kagome which made both Inuyasha and Kagome cover their ears.

"Should I tell him where we are?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who was still covering his ears from Kouga screams. He just nodded his head.

"I'm at my house Kouga." Kagome replied to Kouga.

"**Good stay there so I can teach you a lesson when I get there and that half-breed-mutt-face better not be there with you when I get there." **Kouga screamed again.

_CLICK._

"Oh great he's coming over here. Inuyasha you better go before he gets here I don't want to see you get hurt protecting me." Kagome said while leaning against Inuyasha and flipping her phone shut.

"How many times do I have to say this IM NOT LEAVING YOU TO GET HURT!? I swore I would protect you even if it means me getting hurt then fine. Even if I die I will always protect you no matter what I'm not leaving you, EVER."

"Inuyasha why are you doing this for me?" Kagome asked while lightly sobbing into Inuyasha's shirt.

"I'm doing this for you because well… I love you Kagome and I want you to be safe." Inuyasha said while wrapping both of his arms around her waist making her come even closer to him.

"I-I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said through her tears. Kagome felt Inuyasha lean against her wall and bring her with him and kiss her on the forehead. She soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. As soon as he heard her breaths even out he knew that she fell asleep in his arms. He fell asleep after her but before taking a sniff to see if Kouga was near yet, he wasn't, so he fell asleep.

…

With Kouga.

…

Kouga was driving faster then the speed limit. He was coming to a road with an unfinished bridge but he didn't know it was unfinished until he started seeing signs that said: Detour, Unfinished bridge ahead, etc. One of Kagome's friend told him before he left the school campus that there was a shortcut to her house, but there was an unfinished bridge on it on the shortcut, but he didn't care he thought he would make it over to the other side, but he didn't know what was coming ahead so he kept on driving. He nearly killed over a dozen construction workers telling him to stop but he didn't stop when they saw that he wasn't going to stop they jumped out of the way. He was about to drive off on a ramp (that was oddly placed there) when he gained more speed. He hit the top speed of his car and jumped off the ramp, when it seemed he was about to hit the other side of it, his gas ran out, he didn't have enough gas in his tank to make it to the other side so he dropped to his death in the Good Morning River (lol).

…

**YESSSS I KILLED KOUGA and I got my hands free from the ropes. Tell me what you think please flames are kinda welcomed. Review and please tell me how you like disclaimer play** **at the top. Tell me if I rushed Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship but it kinda blends in with this, does it or does not.**

**Chapter 7- Exposed secrets- Find out why Kagome has been transferred to Tokyo High because of some "Family issues" and what is Naraku doing at Kouga's grave site.**


	7. Exposed secrets

New chappie

New chappie. What's up with all the secrets that are being told in this chappie? –Inner self shrugs- "I dunno you're the one who's writing the story not me." Inner self says.

**Drama Kagome: **YAY! I got lots of reviews from many peoples. **(Smiles big) **You guys make this story possible. I'm so proud of you guys and myself. **(Weeps)**

**Some guy: (comes up from behind Kagome and places a cloth covered with knock out gas over her nose and mouth)**

**Drama Kagome:** What the… **(Falls unconscious and falls)**

**Some guy: (grabs her before she hits the ground, picks her up bridal-style, places her on a spinney chair, ties her up)**

**Drama Kagome: -still unconscious-**

**Some guy: (lights a leaf by her nose that wakes her up with the stench and spins her in the chair)**

**Drama Kagome: (wakes up) **What's that smell? And why is the world spinning?

**Some guy: **Good you're awake. The world isn't spinning its you who is spinning your in a spinney chair.

**Drama Kagome: **Huh? Oh it's you. This is three chapters in a row that you've bothered me! Why can't you leave me alone?

Some guy: I'm here because I got something to tell you Kagome. Since this chapter is Exposed secrets I have a secret to tell you.

Drama Kagome: W-what is the secret you have to tell me?

Some guy: I am in love with you. I have been ever since I was forced to come here to make you say those, oh how you say it 'those 5 words of pain' that make your heart break.

Drama Kagome: (eyes widen and mouth drops open) I'm sorry your what, in love with me?

Some guy: Yes I always have. Ever since I came here in chapter 5 to make you say those words.

Drama Kagome: I'm flattered and all but…I have a boyfriend already. I'm sorry.

Some guy: Oh it's all right.

Drama Kagome: (finally notices I'm tied up) Why did you make me inhale that scent on that cloth? And why did you tie me up for?

**Some guy: **I made you inhale that scent on the cloth because I could knock you out and I was told to knock you out. And I tied you up so you couldn't try to get away when you woke up.

**Drama Kagome:** Who are you and what do you want with me?

**Some guy: **I am not allowed to say my identity and I want you to say those 5 words again then I will go away.

Drama Kagome: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Some guy: **I shall leave now. **(Unties her ropes and walks away)**

**Drama Kagome: **That was really weird. Anyway… On with ze story.

…

**Exposed Secrets **(I won't say the secrets till almost the end of it.)(there's one secret you won't see coming)

…

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up with Kagome still snuggled in his arms. One arm was around her waist and the other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, for protection just incase Kouga came and just because he wanted to snuggle with her.

"_I wonder why I moved here in the first place. Mother and father never did tell me. I'll have to ask them later when or if I go home tonight. I still have to protect Kagome I don't want her to get hurt. And didn't Kagome's friend Sango say that she transferred to Tokyo High, I wonder why."_ Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted when he felt something stir and groan on him. He looked down to find Kagome starting to wake up.

"Hey you awake yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm awake. How long have we've been asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe over an hour or so." Inuyasha replied while looking at her clock on her nightstand 3:50 PM.

Kagome just shrugged and snuggled closer to him and Inuyasha just held her tighter as if she would disappear for eternity.

"_This is so great I've never had a guy like Inuyasha before. I never did get treated like this before I've gotten almost beaten to death on some occasions because of Kouga. Its strange I feel like I know Inuyasha from somewhere but I don't remember where from though."_ Kagome thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being said.

"…agome can you hear me Kagome, wake up from your daydream already!" Inuyasha said while sitting up with her and shaking her slightly making her snap back to Earth.

"Huh, oh sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said once she was back to Earth.

"Good your back to Earth. So how was space Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the now confused Kagome.

"What do you mean how was space?" Kagome replied.

"Well when I was asking you a question, you didn't respond to me and when I looked at your face I saw it was blank, like you were staring off into space. So I figured you were in space or something. Apparently you flew back here to Earth when I started shaking you slightly and calling your name."

"I wasn't in space Yashie I was just thinking."

"About what Kaggie?"

"Just stuff okay!"

Before Inuyasha could answer her, his cell-phone started to ring. It was his mother.

_RING RING RING RI…_He answered it on the fourth ring.

(Inuyasha, _Izayoi_**)**

"_Inuyasha Takahashi where are you? You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago young man!" _Izayoi yelled at him making him wince when the sound hit his sensitive ears.

"Mother calm down I am fine. I am over at my friends' house okay and your making my ears hurt with all your yelling." Inuyasha heard his mother squealing when he told her he was at a friend house.

"_My baby Inuyasha has a friend. When can we meet him? I have to tell your father about this. " _Izayoi squealed at the thought of meeting Inuyasha's new friend.

"I don't know when you'll be able to meet him."

"_How about tonight at dinner then?"_

"I don't know I'll ask him." Inuyasha said the put his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone so his mother wouldn't hear him. "Hey Kagome feel like going over to my place for dinner tonight and meeting my family?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Sure I'd love to." Kagome replied. After getting his answer, he went back to the conversation with his mother.

"We'll be there mother." Inuyasha told his mother.

"_Great I can't wait. Be here by 7 o'clock sharp sweetie. Bye love you._

"Love you too mother, bye."

_Click_

Inuyasha hung up and looked at Kagome who had a smile on her face. Inuyasha took it as a sign that she was happy she was going to meet his family. Inuyasha walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck and breathed in her cherry vanilla scent. Kagome also wrapped her arms around Inuyasha waist and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha pulled his face from her neck and kissed her forehead making her look up at him. They stared deep into each other's eyes and were leaning in closer to each other and were about to kiss when… burst in Sango carrying a bag.

"KAGOME, you're here thank goodness. Sango started. I've been so worried about you ever since you left school with Inuyasha and then Kouga left soon after you guys did, oh which reminds me I have some really great news and some bad news which do you guys want to hear first?" While saying that Sango pushed Inuyasha out of the way and hugged Kagome really tight

"Bad news please." Kagome said as she was sitting on her bed to prepare her self from whatever news she was going to hear. Inuyasha sat on her right and Sango sat on her left.

"Well while me and Kirara were riding over here we flew over the Good Morning River (lol) and we saw policemen, reporters, construction workers, firemen, ambulances, and a tow truck. On the back of the tow truck I saw a car that looks like Kouga's car so we flew down there and I asked the policemen what happened there and he said that some fool flew off the unfinished bridge thinking he could make it but he didn't so he drowned to death." Sango said then took a deep breath once she was done.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Kagome as she leaned closer to Inuyasha and Inuyasha had his arm around her shoulders.

"Time for the good new now, the person who drowned was… Kouga." Sango said eager to get the news out. After hearing this news Kagome and Inuyasha sat there in awe (I used a small word that means something big, lol) thinking the same thing _"He's dead he wont hurt me anymore." _Kagome thought. _"Kouga's dead he will never hurt Kagome again." _Inuyasha thought. After sitting in almost five minutes of silence, Inuyasha broke it by lifting Kagome up and twirling her around saying, "He's gone Kagome, Gone." After Inuyasha said that he gave her a big kiss on the lips, which she returned. Sango was laughing the entire time too.

After Inuyasha let go of Kagome she hugged Sango.

….

After an hour and a half of talking Sango left with Kirara in her bag who popped out when she first said her name.

Kagome looked at her clock on her nightstand it read 5:45 PM.

"Yash how long does it take to get to your house?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe about 20 minutes or so. Why?"

"Just wondering. What should I wear tonight?" Kagome asked going to her closet and looking at her clothes.

"Wear whatever you feel like, but please don't wear a really short skirt or anything that is showy. My mother hates it when girls show off."

"She isn't alone then. I hate it when I show off. I get self-conscious." Kagome said while looking at a pair of blue jeans with a flower design at the hem of each pant leg and a plain blue blouse. For some reason she always liked this outfit. "What do you think Inuyasha? Should I wear it?" Kagome asked while hold the outfit to her body and showing it to Inuyasha who sat on her bed.

"Amazing try it on." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay I'll be right back. Don't touch anything while im gone!" Kagome said then went to her bathroom to get changed. She came back out a few short minutes later. When Inuyasha saw her, his jaw dropped open at the beauty before him. Her pants hugged her legs perfectly, her blouse hugged her sides and he could see all of her curves perfectly well. Kagome giggled at this.

"I take it that you like this outfit, Yash." Kagome said looking and giggling at Inuyasha's open mouth.

Inuyasha just nodded his head. Kagome went up to him and closed his mouth for him.

"C'mon lets go already Yashie." Kagome said putting on her silver boots.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." Inuyasha said then crouched down so she could get on his back. When she did he took off and out her window and into the city once again. (A/n: sorry if im rushing things but… im eager to get this chapter done.)

**Takahashi Manor**

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to Inuyasha's house in twenty-five minutes flat. Inuyasha dug into his pocket and pulled out a keycard that he swiped in the key identification holder, which opened an iron gate, which led to a huge mansion. Inuyasha put Kagome down and held her hand as they walked up the driveway to the front double doors that were carved from mahogany there was a carved rose on both of them. Inuyasha opened them and the first thing he saw was his family waiting for them. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha nervous and gripping his hand tight as if she was telling him she was nervous. Inuyasha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"How interesting little brother your friend is a she instead of a he. How strange that she's a mortal no less." Sesshomaru said looking behind Inuyasha at Kagome.

"Mother, Father, Sesshomaru, I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi my friend." Inuyasha said stepping aside so they can see her. "Kagome I'd like you to meet my mother Izayoi Takahashi, my father Inutashio Takahashi, and my older half brother Sesshomaru Fluffy (sorry I wanted it to be funny Sesshomaru is OOC).

"Well to our home dear. I hope you find it comfortable and your welcome here anytime you want." Izayoi said and hugged Kagome.

"Thank-you Mrs. Takahashi. I already feel comfortable." Kagome said returning the hug.

"Please do call me Izayoi, dear."

"Okay Izayoi."

"You may call me Inutashio." Inuyasha's father said.

"Okay."

"And you shall address me as Lord Fluffy." Fluff…err Sesshomaru said.

"All right Lord Fluffy." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at this. She kept on giggling until…Lord Fluffy…err Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Don't call me Lord Fluffy you foolish mortal, I hate it when people call me Lord Fluffy."

"But you just told me to address you as Lord Fluffy, Sesshomaru."

"DON'T CALL ME SESSHOMARU, call me Lord Fluffy or there will be hell to pay young mortal." Sesshomaru growled at her making Inuyasha go in front of her protectively.

"That's enough Sesshomaru. Go to your dog kennel right now young man." Inutashio barked at Sesshomaru. He left whimpering.

"I am so sorry for my step-sons outburst but he has some 'mental issues'." Izayoi said sweetly.

"Oh its quite alright Izayoi." Kagome replied. (A/n: Surprise)

A man wearing a servants' outfit came in as they were all chatting and getting to know Kagome.

"Lords and Ladies dinner is served in the main dinning hall." The servant said and bowed then went through the dinning room doors.

"Well shall we go eat ladies?" Inuyasha and Inutashio asked in unison. Inuyasha hooked his arm around Kagome's arm and Inutashio hooked his arm around Izayoi's arm and led them into the dinning room. Once they got in there the boys unhooked their arms and pulled out a chair for each of them, they took their seats, and the boys took their seats next to them. Kagome looked around the dinning room in awe. Everywhere she looked was crystal, marble, real silk tapestries, jewels all the jewels you can imagine possible. She noticed there was a marble rose sculpture in a Diamond vase in the middle of the table. Dinner was served: Lobster with butter, sushi, rice balls, egg rolls, curry, sweet dumplings, and calamari. Everyone chatted while they ate mostly Inuyasha's parents asked questions about Kagome. When they asked about her father, she grew quite.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Izayoi asked with worry in her voice.

Before she could say something Inuyasha cut in.

"May we be excused please?" He asked.

"Of course son." His father replied.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed her hand and made her follow him through the living room, sitting room, library, and up the stairs to his room. When he got in there he put her on his extra king sized bed, locked the door, then looked at her in the eyes and saw tears, sadness, and sorrow. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"You mind telling me why you grew quiet when my Mother asked about your Father?" Inuyasha asked while resting his head on hers. He could smell more tears on the way.

No answer

"Kagome please tell me, you can trust me." Inuyasha said while he rubbed her back. She started crying uncontrollably into Inuyasha's red shirt. "Let it out Kagome, don't bottle it up." Inuyasha said still rubbing her back.

"M-m-my father, m-my father was murdered by some gang last year and every time someone brings up the subject my father, I blame myself for his death because the day he got killed I asked him to get some Tylenol for my headache that I had for three days straight and it wouldn't go away. So when he made it to the end of the driveway he, he, he was shot in the head three times." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears but failed when she go to the end and cried non-stop into Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha laid down on his bed with Kagome on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her forehead again. She kept on crying through this whole thing until she kinda felt tired. She fell asleep on Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed awake listening to her steady breathing.

**A/n: Okay I'm lazy im going to put the other secret in the next chapter but I wont post that one till about Tuesday or Wednesday. Im going to my aunts this weekend so I'll will be not on the computer at all. Anyway tell me what you think so far.**

**Kouga's return. Chappie 8**

Drama Kagome out. TTFN


	8. Kouga's return

NEW CHAPPIE

NEW CHAPPIE. I'm evil I brought Kouga back from the dead. MWHAHAHAHAHA. –Dodges rotten veggies and fruits- Im sorry, but it has to be done. Please don't flame me.

Drama Kagome: Sorry I haven't updated in a while my Internet has been down and my aunts' house was really fun for those who were wondering.

**Some guy: (sneaks up behind Kagome) **Boo

**Drama Kagome: **Whaaaaaa

**Some guy: -laughs- **haha I scared you Kagome.

**Drama Kagome: (places hand over heart) **Gez you nearly gave me a heart attack.

**Some guy: (comes out from behind her) **Sorry I scared you.

**Drama Kagome: **Its okay.

**Some guy: **I have to tell you something or rather show you.

**Drama Kagome: **What is it?

**Some guy: (removes ski mask) **Recognize me?

Drama Kagome: -gasps and mouth drops open-

**Some guy: **So I take it that you recognize me.

**Drama Kagome: **Demonguy 4127

Some guy: In the flesh. (Hugs her.)

Drama Kagome: (Hugs back) Do I have to say those words again?

Some guy: -still hugging her- I'm afraid so. You have to.

**Drama Kagome: I do not own Inuyasha! **But I do own him. **–Still hugging him-**

**Some guy: **And I own her.

**Drama Kagome: -giggles- **Anyway… On wiss ze story.

…

Kouga's return.

…

Inuyasha looked at the beauty sleeping beside him for the millionth time. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. It has only been a couple of days since they met and he has already fallen in love with her. Yes he has fallen in love with her and nobody could take her away from him not even that dead bastard Kouga. She will always be his and he will always be hers. He would, no, he will make sure of it.

"Inuyasha come here boy." A voice whispered outside his door.

Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from around Kagome and put her down gently on his bed then crawled off it, tiptoed to his door, unlocked and opened it to find his mother standing across from his door.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to his mother so he wouldn't wake up Kagome.

"I came here to see if Kagome is alright. I'm sorry if I upset her at dinner. I didn't mean to." Izayoi replied.

"She's fine mother she kind of fell asleep after she told me what happened and you didn't upset her."

"What happened to her father that made her so sad?"

"Her father was murdered by a gang last year."

"Oh dear that's so terrible."

"She blames herself for his death also."

"Well she shouldn't blame herself for his murder."

"I know." Inuyasha said then sighed. "Is alright if she stays the night?" Inuyasha asked his mother.

"Of course dear but call her mother and tell her. I'm sure by now her mother is worried sick about her." Izayoi replied.

"Thank-you mother." Inuyasha said then kissed his mother on the cheek.

"You love her don't you Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked making Inuyasha blush. Izayoi giggled when she saw him blush. "So you do love her." Izayoi happily said.

"Suppose I do but that's none of your business now is it mother."

"Right it isn't.": yawn:. "Well I better go to bed now. Night Inuyasha love you." Izayoi said then went down the hall to her bedroom. Inuyasha turned around and went back into his room to find Kagome awake and sitting on his bed.

"Hey you okay now?" Inuyasha asked while closing the door then sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine " Kagome replied while leaning on Inuyashas' shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Feel like spending the night here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. I don't feel like going home tonight. But I'll have to call my mom and tell her." Kagome replied.

"Great my mom said it was okay if you spent the night." Inuyasha said.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!! RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!! _Sang Kagome's phone. _RRRIIINN- _It was Kagome's mother.

"Wow speak of the devil" Kagome said then flipped open her cell phone and put it up to her ear.

(Kagome, _Mrs. Higurashi_)

"Kagome Ann Higurashi where are you?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Mom calm down I'm over at my friend Inuyasha's house. I was just about to call you to tell you."

"_Well when are you coming home?"_

"I was actually wondering if I could stay the night at his house since it's late and his mom said it was okay if I could."

"_I suppose but no funny business."_

"We won't do any funny business mom."

"Alright honey I got to put Souta to bed now so goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight love you too."

CLICK!!

Kagome hung up her phone then looked at Inuyasha who had a weird look on his face.

"What is funny business?" Inuyasha asked.

"Funny business is where we mess around a lot." Kagome explained to him.

"I'm sorry about your father Kagome. You shouldn't blame yourself for his death." Inuyasha said to her changing the subject.

"Can we not talk about my father please?" Kagome asked while trying to hold back her tears but one tear managed to fall from her eye. Inuyasha saw it and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Kagome I hate it when girls cry especially you." Inuyasha said while moving closer to her and wrapping his other arm around her stomach and putting her on his lap. (A/N: the arm that wiped away her tear, his other arm was still around her waist and it was there in the whole conversation even when Kagome was talking to her mother.) Kagome leaned on his chest. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other still around her waist.

"Inuyasha, thank you for comforting me." Kagome said.

"Your welcome. Can I ask you a question Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked with a blush on his face.

"Of course I will." Kagome replied happily.

Inuyasha tilted her head up and leaned down and pushed his lips on hers in a long passionate kiss. Kagome returned the kiss with as much passion. They stayed like that for almost 2 minutes but they needed to breathe so they pulled away.

"I'm so happy Kagome. I've never had a girl like you before" Inuyasha said to her still trying to grasp for air.

"I'm happy too." Kagome said to him with tears of happiness falling from her eyes. Inuyasha wiped them away. But he didn't know they were tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her with worry in his voice while wiping away more tears.

"I'm crying because I'm happy not because I'm sad." Kagome told him.

"Okay." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome yawned after they were sitting in silence in each other's arms for a while.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Mrhmm hmm" Was Kagome's answer.

Inuyasha untangled himself from her and walked to his huge walk in closet went in and came back out a few seconds later holding a red t-shirt.

"Here put this on. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the outfit that you're wearing now." Inuyasha said to her then handed her the t-shirt. "You can change in my bathroom." Inuyasha pointed to the door next to his closet. Kagome took the shirt, walked to his bathroom, went in and closed the door. She walked out a minute later wearing his shirt that looked like a dress on her small figure. The sleeves went past her elbows the rest of the shirt went to just above her knees.

"Wow that looks amazing on you Kags." Inuyasha said to her once he saw her come out of the bathroom. He was on the bed in a white tank top and red boxers.

"Thanks Yashie." Kagome said to him then yawned.

"C'mon lets go to sleep I'm beat." Inuyasha said then yawned also.

"Mrhmm hmm." Kagome mumbled then crawled under Inuyasha's blankets on his bed. Inuyasha followed after her. Kagome laid down on her side and Inuyasha laid next to her. So Inuyasha chest was facing her chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist making her come closer to him.

"Night Kagome love you." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Night Inuyasha love you too." Kagome whispered back.

They both then fell asleep.

…

Three days later. (Time Skippy. I want to get on with the story already. And I got nothing to write about in those three days.)

…

At Kouga's grave at night. (A/N: After the funeral and after he was buried. He wasn't placed in a coffin or a body bag. They just dug a hole and threw him in there and covered him with a lot of dirt. He doesn't deserve to have a descent burial. Mwhahahaha. Lol)

A mysterious figure was hovering over Kouga's grave. The figure held in his hand two gems that glowed. The figure placed his hand on the grave.

"Arise from the dead and I will help you exact your revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Despise Inuyasha for taking Kagome away from you. Despise Kagome for not loving you, caring for you, and going with Inuyasha." The figure said. "Take these shards of the Shikon No Tama. It can grant your greatest wish. And for what I ask in return is that you kill Kagome and Inuyasha and I shall grant you ever-lasting life. If you don't succeed in killing Kagome and Inuyasha I shall put you back in you're grave." After the figure said that Kouga emerged from his grave.

"Kill Inuyasha and Kagome I can do that. Who is it that I make a pact with?" Kouga asked the figure.

"Forgive me but I go by the name of Naraku." The one known as Naraku said. "Beware Kagome and Inuyasha will be not easy to kill, you will have to weaken them they will have friends to help them in the up coming battles. So I will give you help too. When the time is right though I shall send them in."

"Forget them I don't need help. I can take them out with my fists and claws." Kouga said to Naraku while standing up.

"Ne, you will not be able to defeat them with your bare hands. Accept my help and you will win." Naraku demanded.

"I can defeat them without your help Naraku." Kouga spat at him then walked away. Once he was out of site Naraku disappeared.

At Inuyasha house. (A/N: In the morning and no they did not sleep for three days.)

Inuyasha was the first one to stir. He looked at Kagome and saw that she was still asleep and she was smiling. She must have been dreaming. He has been with her for about three days straight and he hasn't let her out of his sight for even a minute. He held her in his arms each night and fell asleep with her.

In Kagome's dream and Kagome's POV.

As I was in the arms of Inuyasha, my love, my everything, I felt a presence I haven't felt in a short time and hoped I wouldn't feel again. All of a sudden I didn't feel Inuyashas' arms around me. I no longer felt safe. I always felt safe in his arms; I always felt as though nothing could hurt me in his arms. I looked up to where his head would've been but I only saw blood red eyes looking down at me from the sky. The sky that once was a beautiful night sky with stars shining and the moon at its fullest and a perfect clear night, that sky was now filled with ominous looking clouds the moon and the stars were covered up by it. Those blood red eyes struck fear in my soul making me want Inuyasha by my side more than ever. Suddenly a figure put his arm around my neck and squeezed my neck. My air was cut off, I couldn't breathe, and I was being suffocated. The figure loosened its grip on my neck and I could breathe again.

"Kagome how dare you betray me. I loved you I cared for you." The figure said to me.

Kagome was scared that voice belonged to Kouga. She hoped she'd never have to hear that voice again even in her dreams. (A/n: this is my POV then it goes back to Kagome's)

"What are you doing here Kouga? I thought you were dead." I asked Kouga trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I came here to kill you Kagome. I already killed your friend Inuyasha." Kouga said to me making me more scared of him. As soon as he said he killed Inuyasha a spotlight shown on the body of my Inuyasha in a pool of his own blood. I broke down crying.

"Inuyasha no you can't be dead wake up Inuyasha. Please!" I begged him though my tears.

Next thing I knew I felt like I was being shaked back and forth then nothing.

End of dream and Kagome's POV.

Inuyasha's POV.

As I was watching Kagome sleep her smile that she had on her face a moment ago disappeared and now was replaced with a frown. I didn't like that at all. Her dream turned into a nightmare.

"What are you doing here Kouga? I thought you were dead." Kagome said in her sleep. I sat up with Kagome still asleep in my arms. I smelt salt and water coming from her eyes.

I saw Kagome break out in a cold sweat and I saw tears escape from her eyes.

"Inuyasha no you can't be dead wake up Inuyasha. Please!" I heard Kagome say in her sleep.

"_Why is she saying I'm dead?" _Inuyasha questioned in his mind.

"That's it I can't take this anymore!" I said out loud. "Kagome wake up already c'mon Kagome open your eyes." I begged her while shaking her.

Kagome eyes opened. When I looked down to her chocolate brown eyes I saw fear in them. She turned her head side-to-side as if she were looking for something or someone, maybe.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kagome asked in a panic tone while looking side-to-side still.

"Whoa Kagome calm down and where's who?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Huh, oh its you Inuyasha. Thank god. It was just a dream." Kagome said then leaned on my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and I put my hand on her raven black hair and brought her even more closely to me. I smelt more salt and water coming from her.

Authors POV.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all." Kagome told him.

"Why were you saying I was dead?" Inuyasha asked her holding her more closely to him.

"Because Kouga killed you and then he was going to kill me. Oh Inuyasha I was so scared." Kagome said then started crying more.

"Shh Shh Kagome calm down. I'm right here don't worry nothing is going to kill me and besides Kouga is dead he won't hurt you or me. So calm down." Inuyasha said trying to calm down Kagome and hold her even more closely than ever. (If that is even possible) Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha I hope Kouga is still dead I'd never forgive myself if you died." Kagome said to him through her tears.

"Kagome don't worry I'm not going to die." Inuyasha said to her trying even more to sooth her. Before Kagome could say anything there was a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Its open." Inuyasha said.

The door opened and walked in Izayoi and Inutashio and they both had a worried look on their faces. Inutashio was holding a sword in a sheathe.

"Inuyasha turn on your TV and turn on channel 8 news." Inutashio demanded. By then Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting up on his bed out of each others arms so, Inuyasha did as he was told and turned on his giant flat screen TV and turned to channel 8 news. They were just ending the weather segment when he flipped it on that channel.

"_And now we go to Kimiko Takioto who is at the Eternal Rest Cemetery where the body of Kouga Wolf was dug up sometime last night." _The anchorman said. The camera's now vieweda woman in her late 20's standing underneath an archway that said _Eternal Rest Cemetery_ in iron.

"_Thank-you Bob. I am currently standing outside of the Eternal Rest Cemetery where investigators are trying to find out why the body of Kouga Wolf mysteriously vanished from his gravesite. Sources say while they were walking by they saw that the gravesite was disturbed. Kouga Wolfs' life was taken less than a week ago when he drove off the unfinished bridge that's over the Good Morning River and drowned when he couldn't get out of his car because his seatbelt was stuck in the buckle. Witnesses say they saw a man standing over his grave and there was a bright glow and the next thing they knew they saw Kouga Wolf emerge from the ground and that moments later walked away." _The reporter said into the microphone. _"Back to you Bob."_

The camera's now viewed the newsroom._ "Thank-you Kimiko we will have more on this story tonight at ten." _The anchorman said.

Inuyasha turned off the TV and looked at Kagome whose face looked like she just saw a ghost. Her face was very pale. Inuyasha took her hand in his.

"Kagome don't worry I'm going to protect you no matter what. I'm not going to let you out my site for even a minute." Inuyasha said to her giving her hand a squeeze.

"Inuyasha he's going to find us and kill you and me. I can't bare losing you Inuyasha." Kagome said through her new tears.

"No he's not going to kill us. I will protect you. I can't bare losing you either Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha if you are content on protecting this girl then I shall give you this to protect her." Inutashio said holding the sheathed sword to Inuyasha. "This is the Tetsusaiga it protects mortals. I had it made so I could protect your mother from harm and it turned out to be a life savor on many occasions." Inutashio said handing it to Inuyasha. "Thank-you father I am content on protecting Kagome. I can't bare to see her get hurt anymore."

Inuyasha took the sword and unsheathed it and the sword turned into a fang like blade with fur by the hilt of the sword. "Wow this is amazing father." Inuyasha said looking at the sword.

"Everyone will help protect Kagome with you son. I can tell she is something special to you. I can also see that you love her and care for her. I will not let you lose her." Inutashio said to his son. Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back in its sheathe.

"Thank-you father for everything and your right she is something special to me and I love her and care for her. And I don't want to lose her either. So I will accept the sword." Inuyasha said while blushing. Kagome was also blushing too.

"Well we should go now we have some research to do. Kagome if you need anything to wear come find me in my bedroom. I would be glad to lend you some of my clothes." Izayoi said to Kagome.

"Alright thank you Izayoi." Kagome said to Izayoi who was half way out the door with her mate. After Kagome said her thank-you Izayoi and Inutashio left and closed the door behind them. After that proclamation Kagome was in a better mood but she was still scared. She was glad everyone protected her and she could borrow Izayoi's clothes too. (Who wouldn't?)

"I can tell your in a better mood than before, aren't you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I am but I'm still scared." Kagome replied. Inuyasha captured her in a hug and held her close to him.

"Don't be scared I will always be here to protect you." Inuyasha said sweetly to her.

Kagome looked up in his golden eyes and saw nothing but truth. Inuyasha gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and saw a slight hint of fear the rest of it was happiness, safeness, secure, and joy. He leaned down and captured Kagome lips in a long passionate kiss again. She returned the kiss with as much passion. He nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted him entrance. Their tongues roamed each other's mouth exploring everything inside them. Eventually they needed to breathe, so they pulled away.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said once he caught his breath.

"I love you too." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha just smiled then gave her another kiss.

"I suppose you want to go change don't you. My mom has got pretty amazing clothes." Inuyasha said as if he read Kagome's mind. Kagome was now in a blue t-shirt that also looked like a dress on her small figure.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Then c'mon!" Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed out the door and down the hall to his parents' bedroom. He knocked three times on the huge white double doors. The doors opened to reveal a large master bedroom with an extra large king sized bed with a black Emperors table on each side of the bed. The walls were a chocolate brown with a red and pink cherry blossom design. The bedding was also a cherry blossom design. The curtains, rugs, pillows for the sofa's and chairs were all cherry blossom designs. Kagome was breathless it was the most beautiful room she has ever seen. It was something you would see in a magazine.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome. I was expecting to see you two here. Please come in and sit down." Izayoi said to them.

Kagome was still looking around the bedroom so she didn't hear Izayoi speak to her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Kagome's face and snapped his fingers making Kagome snap back from admiring the room.

"I'm sorry I just love the way this room looks." Kagome said to them.

"No need to apologize. I was like that too when I first saw this room. I simply adored it." Izayoi said with a smile in her face. "Now shall we get you out of that shirt and into some decent clothes?" Izayoi asked Kagome. Kagome just smiled and nodded. Izayoi took her hand and led her to the back of the room to where there was a smaller size of the double white doors. Izayoi opened them to reveal a large walk-in closet filled to the top with clothes and other accessories. In the middle the room there was a glass box that held the most beautiful outfit.

"I know the perfect outfit for you and you can keep it." Izayoi said then walked over to the glass box, opened it, and took out the outfit and handed it to Kagome. "Wear this it will look gorgeous on you. You can change behind that screen over there." Izayoi said the pointed to the screen that was in the corner of the closet that also had a cherry blossom design on it.

"Thank you Izayoi." Kagome said with a smile on her face. She took the outfit then walked behind the screen. Inuyasha just so happened to come in the closet when Kagome walked out from behind the screen a few minutes later. Inuyasha mouth dropped open when he saw Kagome step out from behind the screen. She was wearing a black silk kimono top that had a pink cherry blossom design and pink ribbons out lining the edges of it. The pants were dark black with a red cherry blossom design at the hem of the pant legs.

"Izayoi this is absolutely to die for I can't have this outfit." Kagome told Izayoi.

"Don't be silly and yes you can have that outfit. I insist." Izayoi said to her.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha piped in. Kagome blushed. Izayoi turned around from where she was standing and walked over to a dresser opened a plain black box and took out a circular object.

"Thank-you Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said!

Before Kagome could say anything Izayoi came back.

"Kagome, here take this. It goes great with that outfit." Izayoi said handing the circular object. Kagome looked at what Izayoi was giving her and it was a diamond bracelet with gold chains connecting each diamond. Kagome took it put it on her wrist. For some reason she kind of felt safe with it.

"Why are you giving these to me?" Kagome asked Izayoi.

"Lets just say you'll need them in the future." Izayoi replied making Inuyasha and Kagome give her a funny look. But before they could say anything the grandfather clock chimed 9:00 am.

"Well we got an hour before they stop serving breakfast. I'm going to see your father so you two can walk down together." Izayoi said to Inuyasha then left.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while they were walking out of the closet. Inuyasha closed the doors once they were out of the closet.

"Yeah I'm…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence when a strong demonic pressure hit her after they walked out of Inuyashas' parents' bedroom. She stopped in her tracks. She knew who this demonic aura belongs to. It was Kouga. Inuyasha also knew who it belonged to so he got in front of Kagome. Luckily he had Tetsusaiga with him so he put his hand on the swords' hilt. All of a sudden… they heard glass breaking.

CRASH!!

They looked behind them towards the giant window in the hallway. Kouga appeared before them a moment later in the window that was in the giant hallway.

"Kagome long time no see. Inuyasha thank you for watching my Kagome. I'll take her off your hands now if you don't mind." Kouga said to them with an evil smile on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's not going anywhere with you. So go away you filthy wolf." Inuyasha told him.

"I'm not leaving here without MY KAGOME half-breed!" Kouga replied while charging at Inuyasha with his bare hands.

"No way she's going anywhere with you. She's staying with me. I protect her." Inuyasha said while picking up Kagome and jumping up dodging Kougas' attack. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently after they landed about 5 feet from Kouga. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga from its sheathe and aimed it straight at Kouga. Kouga then charges at Inuyasha again with his bare hands. Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha swings at Kouga, but Kouga kept on dodging his attacks by jumping around. Inuyasha pushed Kagome back so she wouldn't get hurt if he didn't dodge or block Kougas' attacks. Suddenly Kouga turned into whirlwind and circled Inuyasha several times before going towards Kagome. Kouga grabbed her then jumped out the hallway window with her then ran off.

To Be Continued….

**A/N:** HAHAHAHA I did a cliffy!Don't kill me I'm sorry but I had to do it in order for it to make my story a good story. I will update at least once a week maybe twice if im lucky. This is so far the longest chapter I've written. Tell me if I need to change anything (besides redoing this chapter and have Kouga dead still.). I will tell you why I choose that outfit with that bracelet for Kagome in the next chapter. Oh and I'm soooooo sorry that this chapter is over two weeks late. When my family and I came back from my Aunts our Internet was down. Well I got to go now byes. R&R. Chaps come in quicker with more reviews.

**A rescue mission **– **Chapter 9**


	9. A rescue mission

NEW CHAPPIE. Sorry for the wait I had this chapter all wrote up along with chaps 10 and 11 and I was working on 12 but then my harddrive in my computer crashed and then we got a new harddrive for it and sadly it didn't have those chaps. So I have to re-write them. I should've put then in the document thingy. Then I wouldn't have to re-write them. It took me almost a week to write those chaps. Anyway here's Chapter 9...finally.

Theres going to be no disclaimer skit from now on.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you've read the past chapters then you should know this by now. **I do not own Inuyasha.**

...

**A rescue mission**

...

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled towards the fleeing Kouga while standing in what's left of the giant window.

"COME BACK HERE WITH KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled but it was useless, Kouga had already disappeared into the forest with Kagome still slung over his shoulder.

Inuyasha turnded back around and punched the floor making a tiny crater in it.

Inutashio and Izayoi had heard what went on between Inuyasha and Kouga and rushed up thier to the fight but they had to go to Inutashio's weapon room and grab his sword the S'ounga. They made it up there in time to see Inuyasha start punching the ground.

"Inuyasha what happened here? Where's Kagome?" Izayoi asked her son who was still punching the poor floor.

"Kouga came here and kidnapped Kagome that what happened here!" Inuyasha said to them then punched the floor again making the crater deeper. "This is all my fault Kagome could wind up getting hurt because of me or worse... killed."

"Inuyasha I'm sure she will be alright." Izayoi reassured him.

"How would you know if she's going to be alright? For all we know she could be dead or seriously hurt right now!" Inuyasha asked his mother while trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Because the diamond bracelet I gave her has the power to protect whom ever its wearer is." Izayoi told him.

"I don't care I still got to save her." Inuyasha said. "I can't lose her! Not now! Not ever!" Inuyasha screamed at his parents then left them to go to his room.

(With Kagome)

Kouga ran through the forest like there was no tomorrow with Kagome, unconscious and slung over his shoulder. He jumped over a low branch then jumped higher over a branch that was to his abdomen. He ran until her reached a large clearing that had a desserted ware house in the middle of it. He opened what was left of the door and walked into what was left of the lobby and threw Kagome down by a pole then went over to a table that had several items and grabbed a rope then tied Kagome's hands behind her then wrapped the rope around the pole and her stomach to make sure she didn't escape when she came to. Then he sat in a chair almost 15 feet away from her.

Suddenly a dark force appeared in the room behind Kouga. Kouga turned around and found (Barney the purple dinasaur) Naraku looking at Kagome tied up by the pole.

"Excellent work Kouga." Naraku said to him with an evil grin on his face. "I assume you plan on using her for bait to lure Inuyasha here!?"

"Yep." Kouga replied. "I want to make that mutt-face dog flea brain half breed suffer for taking MY Kagome away from me!"

"Good plan Kouga." Naraku said to him.

Naraku and Kouga then laughed an evil malicially laugh.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha was now in his walk-in closet changing into a red kimono with matching pants with a red obi. (The clothes he usaully wears). He put the Tetsusaiga through his belt. Then his cellphone started ringing. It was Sango who was calling. Kagome had given Inuyasha her number and Kagome gave her his number. He answered it.

(Inuyasha,_ Sango_)

_"Inuyasha where's Kagome at!? I heard the story about Kouga on the news this morning!"_ Sango yelled to him.

"Kouga came here and kidnapped her." Inuyasha said to her calmly.

_"WHAT!? How could you let her get kidnapped!?" _Sango yelled to him again.

"Its not like I gave her to him! I'm going to save her right now." Inuyasha told her.

_"Wait I'm going to help you save her. You may need me." _Sango told him.

"Fine but hurry up. I'll be up on my roof waiting for you." Inuyasha replied.

_"Okay I'll be there in less than two minutes with my friend Miroku."_ Sango said then hung up.

CLICK!!

Inuyasha hung up his phone then put it in his pocket then jumped out his window and up to his roof.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was now starting to wake up. She tried to move but she found out she was tied up so she couldn't move. She looked around and saw two figures laughing their heads off. She recgnonized one figure as Kouga but she couldn't identify the other figure.

"Where am I?" Kagome weakly said because the strong demonic aura she felt made her light headed.

Kouga and Naraku both looked at her and grinned.

"Looks like you have fully awoken." Naraku said to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!?" Kagome asked him.

"I am Naraku and I want your life." He replied with an evil grin on his face.

Before she could reply he disappeared.

(With Inuyasha)

Sango arrived at Inuyasha's in excatly two minutes riding on the back of her demon cat, Kirara and a man which he assumed he was Miroku.

"Inuyasha this is Miroku, Miroku this is Inuyasha." Sango introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you Inuyasha." Miroku said to him.

Inuyasha just nodded his head then said, "C'mon we got to get going before his scent fades along with Kagome's." Inuyasha then jumped of the roof and landed gently on the ground then ran off in the direction that Kouga went with Kirara flying above him. Inuyasha ran into the forest and jumped over branches that got in his way while Kirara was flying above the treetops. Sango saw what looked like a roof of a desserted ware house in the distance.

"Inuyasha I think there's a old ware house up ahead!" Sango called down to him.

"Great." Inuyasha called back. "Lets check it out! Kouga's scent is going in that direction." Inuyasha said than ran faster and Kirara flew faster.

(With Kagome)

"Well, well what do we have here?" Kouga said to her at her eye level. "That tough little Kagome all tied up and defenseless. How sad." Kouga then cupped his hand under Kagome's chin and made her look up at him. Kagome whipped her head towards her right making Kouga drop his hand.

"Keep your FILTHY hands off me Kouga!" Kagome yelled to him.

"How dare you speak to me that way WENCH!" Kouga screamed at her. He then _tried_ to smack her but he couldn't. He looked at her and saw a white barrier around her body.

"Why can't I strike you!?" Kouga screamed again the _tried _to hit her again but the barrier around her body prevented him from making contact with her skin.

BANG!! (or CRASH)

They both looked towards the sound and found the door knocked down and standing in the door way was none other than Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga aimed and ready to fight.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed then ran towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku then appeared after him.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome happily cried.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Hold on I'm going to get those ropes off you." Inuyasha said then untied her ropes but before he could untie them, Kouga punched him on the back of his head. Inuyasha turned around and faced him.

"Sango, Miroku get Kagome out of here while I take care of this wolf cub." Inuyasha told them.

"Take care of me? More like me take care of you half breed." Kouga told him.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat then said, "No one gets away with calling me a half breed and lives to tell about it." Inuyasha then charged at Kouga with Tetsusaiga and ready to strike. Kouga then charged at him with his bare hands. They passed each other and Inuyasha managed to slice Kouga's left arm and immediatley blood started gushing out. He put his hand on his wound to try to prevent more blood to come out. But still blood came out through his fingers.

"Ohh did I give the little wolf a scratch?" Inuyasha said to him in a baby voice.

"Damn you mutt you'll pay for this!" Kouga yelled to him while charging at him. Inuyasha jumped up when Kouga tried punching him. Then he landed ten feet away from him with Tetsusaiga aimed at him. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were on Inuyasha's side by then. All of a sudden the scent of the wind started to change and he saw a red and blue aura wrap around him and Kouga. There was a yellow lightning bolt zap between the two aura's. Something told Inuyasha to cut it. Once he did what looked like a yellow lightning bolt came out of Tetsusiaga and headed straight for Kouga. But before it hit him a new stronger demonic aura came and left along with Kouga's aura. Kagome knew who that strong demonic aura belonged to and it came and left so quickly she wasn't able to grasp it so...she fainted.

To Be Continued...

Well there's chapter 9. It would of been up sooner but my harddrive crashed and took my story files with it. I got a new hardrive in my computer now and it works fine. I swear I cried for like ten minutes becaused it crashed. I was so sad. But now I'm happy (I'm not happy about re-writing them) that I get to write again. Just thinking about it makes me cry. Anyway I got a quick question should I put Kinky-ho...err Kikyo and Hobo...err Hojo in here but they won't come in till the later chaps. R&R

**The break up** **- Chapter 10**


	10. The break up

NEW CHAPPIE. Thanks for the reviews! Make sure you stop by my profile and read **Finding love in someone heartless.**

**DISCLAIMER: **You guys got to pay more attention to these. This is the tenth chapter and you don't know the disclaimer yet. Wait did I just say this is the tenth chapter? (Checks over what I've written and comes back with a shocked face) Yeah I did just say this is the **tenth** chapter. I've never thought I would get this far. WOW! Anyway... **I do not own Inuyasha. **

On wiss ze story...

...

The break up

...

"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as he caught Kagome's body before it hit the ground. Inuyasha looked over to them and saw Kagome in Miroku's arms unconscious. He quickly ran over there and took Kagome from Miroku's arm and held her bridal-style.

"What happend to her!?" Inuyasha asked them in a worried/angry voice. They were about to reply when pieces of the ceiling started to fall on them.

"QUICK! We got to get out of here." Inuyasha yelled to them while hugging Kagome's body close to him. "This place is going to collaspe on us!" Inuyasha then ran out of the ware house with Sango and Miroku on Kirara following close behind him.

(Back at Inuyasha's house)

Inuyasha jumped up to his window (since it was open still) he went in. He placed Kagome on his bed gently. Then Sango and Miroku appeared later in his room still on Kirara. Inuyasha turned to them.

"You guys stay here and watch over her." Inuyasha told them. "I got to go talk to my parents. Yell for me if she wakes up." Inuaysha then left to go find his parents.

(With Inuyasha)

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to find his parents because they were in the hall where the fight took place between Inuyasha and Kouga. They were telling the workers what to do. Once they were done telling them what to do everyone started to do thier jobs. Inuyasha appoached his father who was writing something down on a clipboard.

"Inuyasha I see that you're back." Inutashio said to him without looking at him. "You saved that girl I assume."

"Yes I did save her." Inuyasha replied.

"Good." Inutashio said to him. "How is she?"

"Good I guess but she's unconscious."

Inutashio gave him a questioning look before saying, "Unconscious? How come?"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha replied.

Izayoi saw her son back and talking to her mate so she excused herself from the conversation she was having with the workers supervisior and went to her mate and son.

"Hello Inuyasha." Izayoi said to her son."I assume that you saved Kagome."

Since Izayoi doesn't have sensitive dog hearing (or Inuyasha's cute fuzzy adorable dog ears) she didn't hear the conversation about Kagome being saved.

"Yes I did." Inuyasha told his mother. "She's unconscious though."

"Unconscious?" Izayoi said the also gave him a funny look."What do you me-" She started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Go see for yourself she's in my room being watched over by my other two friends." Inuyasha said to his mother. Then she left for his room.

"Now you and I need to have a little chat about my sword." Inuyasha said to his father. Inutashio raised an eyebrow.

(In Inuyasha's room)

"So you met Inuyasha the day you transferred to Kagome's school?" Miroku asked Sango who was sitting right next to him at the foot of Inuyasha's bed.

"Yep." Sango said to him. "He proclaimed that he would protect her from Kouga and from there they we unseperatable."

(Flashback)

"_Because the last time I tried breaking up with him he put me in a hospital for two weeks and for the first couple days of it I was unconscious." Kagome replied angrily._

"_Okay then that's final when I meet Kouga I'm kicking his ass to hell. Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you. I promise he won't hurt you anymore as long as I'm alive. Heck if I die I'll still protect you. No matter if I'm dead or alive I'll protect you Kagome forever." Inuyasha proclaimed to Kagome._

(End of Flashback)

"Wow and thier already going out?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yep." Sango said then replied heavily.

Then they heard a door being opened. They looked and saw a woman in her mid 30's entering the room wearing a black pants and a plain white T-shirt underneath a black robe with a red and pink cherry blossom design on it (Wow thats a surprise.) They both stood up quickly.

"Oh you two must be Inuyasha's friends." The woman said to them.

"Yes we are friends of Inuyasha." Miroku told the woman. "And who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi Takahashi." Izayoi told them. "And you two are?"

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku." Sango said to her.

"Please to meet you." Izayoi said to them while next to Inuyasha's bed. She picked up Kagome's wrist that had the diamond bracelet on it. "Make sure Kagome never takes off this bracelet."

(With Inuyasha)

"So Tetsusaiga has more powers then just this thing called the Windscar?" Inuyasha asked his father.

Inuyasha and Inutashio were currently in his fathers study talking about his sword. Inuyasha told him what happened in the fight between him and Kouga at the ware house.

"Yes." Inutashio replied.

"Can I use the Windscar without seeing the vortex thingy?"

"Yes you can but you have to have enough training, determination, or you just want to protect someone desperately."

"Okay. Well what about those other powers?"

"Those you won't learn till you become stronger son."

"Great!" Inuyasha said then go up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go check on Kagome now. Thanks for the information father."

"Inuyasha wait a moment!" Inutashio said to his son who was about to open the door.

"What is it father?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you love her than you should ask her to be your mate." Inutashio said to his son. "When I was your age I asked Sesshomaru's mother to be my mate. We had only known each other for a few days but when we first met I knew she was the one for me."

"Feh." Inuyasha said still by the door. "Sesshomaru is older than me and he hasn't even found his mate yet."

"I don't know why though."

"Probably because girls don't fall for guys that are phycotic and tell them to call him Lord Fluffy." Inuyasha told his father then him and Inutashio chuckled.

"That may be part of it." Inutashio replied. "But were not talking about Sesshomaru, we're talking about you and Kagome."

"Yeah so?"

"Just think about asking Kagome to be your mate. She's a sweet mortal Inuyasha. She's like your mother."

"Fine I'll think about." Inuyasha said then walked out of his fathers study.

(In Inuyasha's room)

"What do you mean to make sure she doesn't take off that bracelet?" Miroku asked Izayoi.

"I have a friend who deals in charms and she made this for me for a wedding gift when I married Inuyasha's father." Izayoi said to them. "It protects whomever its wearer is. I gave it to Kagome just this morning."

"Oh I see." Sango said.

"So she must never take it off unless she wants to get hurt." Izayoi said.

Then all of them heard the door open and they looked and saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored the three faces looking at him because one of those wasn't Kagome's. He walked to his bed where Kagome still lay unconscious and took her hand in his.

"Sango, Miroku would you two like a tour of the mansion?" Izayoi asked them sensing her sons sadness and thought he could use sometime alone with Kagome.

"We would love to Mrs. Takahashi!" Miroku replied getting the hint while leading Sango and Izayoi to the door.

"Oh please call me Izayoi." Izayoi said to them on thier way out of Inuyasha's room.

Once Inuyasha heard the door close he pulled Kagome's body on his lap and held her tightly.

"Kagome wake up please!" Inuyasha pleaded her. Inuyasha lowered his head and pushed his lips on hers. He was surprised when he felt her lips pushing against his. He unhooked his lips from hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome softly said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What made you black out?"

Kagome remembered what had happened during the fight with Kouga and said: "Naraku's demonic aura was so strong it came and left so quickly I wasn't able to grasp it and I guess I kinda fainted."

"Who's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm not sure but he wants me and you dead!" Kagome said then jumped out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Whoa Kagome whats the matter?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Naraku is going to kill us and it will be all because of me!" Kagome yelled while pacing back and forth. "I think he's the one who brought Kouga back to life too."

"Kagome calm down. I won't get killed because of you."

"Yes you will. If Kouga didn't see us hugging that day in school we wouldn't be like this!" Kagome franticly said.

Inuyasha then tried hugging her but Kagome pushed him away.

"Kagome will you quit being an idiot!"

"Oh now I'm an idiot!?"

"Yes you are an idiot for thinking I'm going to get killed because of you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"If you think I'm an idiot then WE'RE THROUGH!" Kagome screamed at him then stormed out of his room.

"FINE like I care." Inuyasha screamed back at her.

To Be Continued...

What will happen? Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever get back together? Will Fluffy find his mate? Will I ever stop with these cliffys? Find out on the next chapter. R&R PLEASE!!

**The reason and Far away**** - Chapter11**


	11. The Reason and Far Away

New Chappie. YAY I"M BACK AND NOT DEAD. My Internet was out. I was so bored without it. Hope you guys like it. This chapter has my two favorite songs in it and they are **The Reason by Hoobastank** and **Far Away by Nickelback.** Hope you like them. Oh if your a hater of one of these songs/bands ignore this chapter. But it would be nice if you would read it and reviewed. Thanks a bunch! Dont forget to read **Finding love in some oneheartless. **IT NEEDS ATTENTION TOO!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! **Or the songs!

Anyway.... On wiss ze unfinished concert.....

......

The Reason and Far away

......

Sango, Miroku, and Izayoi were in the hallway looking at the pictures on the walls and admiring their beauty. All of a suddend they heard screaming from Inuyasha's room and were confused by it. They were even more confused by Kagome storming out of Inuyasha's room all red and down the hallway to the stairs. (They could barely make out what the were saying)

"I'll see what wrong with her." Sango told Miroku and Izayoi then quickly followed after Kagome with Kirara trailing behind her.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" Sango yelled to Kagome as she was stomping down the stairs. Kagome stopped at the last step.

"What do you want Sango?" Kagome said to her through her tears.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked her in a calm voice.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome said to her through her fresher tears. "All I want to do right now is go home and get out of this place." Kagome then walked outside into the now dusk sky.

"Wait I'll give you a ride home." Sango said to her while had a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from walking anymore. "Its going to be dark soon and you won't be home till about late tonight."

"Okay." Kagome said then sniffed the rest of her tears away and wiped the remaining ones away with her hand then put on a fake smile.

Kirara then transformed into her demonic form and crouched down so Sango and Kagome could get on. Once they got on Kirara she took off in the direction of Kagome's house.

(With the boys)

Miroku left to go talk to Inuyasha after Sango ran after Kagome. When he entered Inuyasha's room he saw him on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha rudely asked him not even looking at him.

"I should have known I was in here with your half-demon senses, Inuyasha." Mirkou said to him still standing by the door.

"Got a problem with that!?" Inuyasha said to him while glaring at him.

"No I don't actually."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I came to find out what happend between you and Kagome." Miroku said to him while keeping his distance.

"Its none of your business Miroku!" Inuyasha spat at him still glaring at him.

"Fine your going to have to tell me sooner or later." Miroku said to him ignoring the glares then sighed heavily. "You do know that I knew Kagome longer than you and I'll be able to understand her better than you."

"Yeah so!?" Inuyasha said while getting up and standing in front of Miroku.

"So if you tell me what went on between you two I'll be able to tell you how she feels right now." Miroku said to him while pushing Inuyasha away and walking past him.

Inuyasha hesitated before saying, "I-I called her an idiot for thinking Kouga was going to kill me and my family would blame her for my death." Inuyasha said to him calmly.

"I see." Miroku said to him. "I can tell she feels scared because she's scared something might happen to you and it would be all her fault."

"Thats stupid!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "I would never get killed because of her!"

"She cares alot about you, you know."

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms and leaning against his bed post. "So what do I do about it?"

"Give her some time." Miroku said to him still in a calm voice. "Call her later and apologize to her. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Fine!"

"Good hopefully Sango is talking to her right now."

Inuyasha sniffed the air looking for Kagome's cherry vanilla scent and Sango's tangerine scent.

"Probably. Her and Kagome's scent are gone."

"Great I'm stuck with you until she gets back." Miroku said then sighed heavily.

"You want some ramen?"

(With Kagome)

"Kagome your just over reacting just because Inuyasha called you an idiot for thinking that he was going to get hurt because of you." Sango said to Kagome.

"But he is going to get hurt because of me Sango." Kagome told her.

"No he won't Kagome." Sango reassured her. "Inuyasha is a half demon so its near impossible for him to get injured."

"Bu-, Maybe your right I did over react." Kagome said to her. "What do you think I should about it?"

"Give him some time to calm down then call him later tonight and apologize for over reacting. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Sango."

"No problem Kags." Sango said to her while they landed in front of Kagome's house.

"Hey you want to come in for some tea?" Kagome said while getting off of Kirara.

"No thanks I got to get back to Inuyasha's and pick up Miroku." Sango said to her. "But thanks anyways."

"Its okay." Kagome said to her. "Well thanks for the ride home. Bye Sango."

"No problem." Sango said while Kirara was rising. "Oh Kagome before I forget don't take off that bracelet!"

"What do you mean...bracelet?" Kagome asked her but it was useless she had already flown off in the direction in which they came from. Kagome shrugged it off and went inside.

"MOM!! I'm home!"

(With the boys)

"Man Inuyasha you can eat alot of ramen." Miroku said to Inuyasha who was on his 25th bowl of ramen. Miroku was on his 5th bowl of ramen.

"I know...I...can." Inuyasha said to him in between slurping down his ramen.

"Hahaha! Man I probably bet you can eat more ramen than your father." Miroku said to him then laughed more along with Inuyasha.

"Yeah I can. You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because he doesn't eat ramen." Inuyasha said then they started laughing. They laughed so hard they had to hold their sides. Finally the laughter died down after a minute of them not being able to breathe and them almost crying.

"Man Inuyasha thank you for that. I had not had that much laughter in so long." Miroku said while getting off of the floor and sitting back in his seat.

"No problem. Happy to help."

Inuyasha then started sniffing the air and smelt a unfamiliar scent. Then all of a sudden he smelt a familiar scent.

"Smell something?" Miroku asked him.

"Yeah your girlfriend." Inuyasha replied then looked behind him to find Sango glaring at them.

"Sango my dear. I missed you so much while you were gone." Miroku said while embracing her and his hands began to wander.

_"Okay that was weird a second ago I smelt something strage and then I smelt Sango's scent." _Inuyasha thought.

_SLAP!!_

"Mirkou stop doing that!" Sango demanded him.

"Sorry my dear Sango you know my hand is cursed." Mirkou said while holding up his right hand and holding his throbbing cheek with his other.

"Yeah sure!" Sango said with sarcasm in her voice.

"But its the truth Sango!" Whined Miroku.

"Sure, sure I've heard it all before."

"Its the truth Sango!"

"What ever Miroku." Sango said getting irratated by the minute. "Are you ready to go yet I got to get you home."

"Fine. Lets go." Miroku said then left the kitchen with Sango following behind him.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

(An hour and a half later)

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I jusy want you to know..._

Sang Inuyasha's radio...

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you..._

_"I did change for Kagome." _Inuyasha thought as he listened to the radio.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear..._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You..._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know..._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you..._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is You..._

_"Maybe I should call her now and tell her I'm sorry"_ Inuyasha thought while pulling out his cellphone and started dialing her number...

(With Kagome)(This is all happening while Inuyasha is listening to The reason)

"Kagome I'm going to go drop Souta off at Kohaku's house okay." Kagome's mom called to her.

"Okay mom bye!" Kagome called back. Once she heard the door downstairs click she turned on her radio,

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know_

_You know, you know..._

Sang Kagome's radio...

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore..._

_"Why did I act like an idiot towards Inuyasha today?" _Kagome thought while on the brink of tears.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know..._

Kagome's tears then started to trickle down her cheeks.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore..._

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_But you know, you know, you know..._

By now Kagome's eyes puffy and red from crying so much.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed _

_I need you to hear to say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and _

_never let me go...._

_"I should say I'm sorry to him. After all he does protect me." _Kagome thought while pulling out her cellphone.

But it started ringing before she could type in Inuyasha's number.

It was Inuyasha. (DA DA DAAA)

To Be Continued...

Wow long chapter. My next chapter is going to be short. But give me a break this chapter was loooonnnnngggg. To my questions on my last chapter, Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever get back together? Answer: You'll have to wait and see for the next chapter. Will Fluffy find his mate? Answer: Your going to have to wait till the sequel. Will I ever stop with these cliffys? Answer: No. I like cliffys.

R&R. TTFN

**Forgiveness ****- Chapter12 **


	12. Forgiveness

New Chappie. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews they were great. I've been thinking long and hard about this... There is going to be a sequel! The summary will be at the end of this story. So I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter is going to be short because of the last chapter. R&R

**DISCLAIMER: I dont not own Inuyasha. **Or do I. Sadly I do not. Wish I did though....

On wiss ze story...

Forgiveness.

Kagome answered her phone on the third ring.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I'm glad you picked up." Inuyasha replied.

"I was just about to call you." Kagome told him.

"You were?" Inuyasha asked. "What for?"

"I....um wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I over reacted alittle."

"Thats why I called. I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I over reacted. I was just scared because of Naraku."

"Don't be. He wants you to be that way."

"I know." Kagome said while walking over to her balcony and looking at the full moon.

"Kagome I love you. Your more beautiful than the stars and the moon combined and I won't let anything happen to you ever." Inuyasha said to her while he was also looking at the moon.

Kagome blushed then said, "I love you too and thanks. Your more handsome than any guy I know. Your golden eyes could hypnotize anyone who looks into to them for a long time."

Inuyasha blushed at that.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said. "Kagome can I come over please. I need to see you."

"Sure. My mom is going to be gone for a while. So yeah."

"Great and Kagome don't take off the bracelet my mom gave you."

"Why?" Kagome asked but he hung up.

"Why won't anyone tell me why I shouldn't take off Izayoi's bracelet?" Kagome asked herself while walking over to her dresser where her bracelet is. But before she reached it someone put a cloth over her mouth then she blacked out.

To Be Continued...

Okay I told you this was going to be short due to my last chapter. I've decided on something. Hobo and Kinky-ho are going to be in my next story **Trust.** But someone else will come in on the next chapter. But who??? R&R PLEASE!! Now the summaries of my upcoming stories:

_Phycotic love__ - Sesshomaru is in a asylum to get help. Rin is the nurse who has been assigned to help him. Will he ever cure him self? Will Rin help him get better? Sequel to Is Demonguy4127 the guy for me?_

I'm changing the pairs of SesshomaruXKagura to SesshomaruXRin I like SessRin better.

**Trapped**** - Chapter13**


	13. Trapped

NEW CHAPPIE!!!! This story is coming to an end (tears roll down from eyes) this story has been my favorite of mine. I don't have much to say. Thanks for all of the reviews. They really help me with this story. I'm going to quit babbiling now. Oh one more thing: R&R PLEASE.

On with the story....

**Disclaimer: **I wish and wish with all my might that Inuyasha belongs to me. **ERROR:** Inuyasha cannot belong to you. Okay Inuyasha not mine.

**Trapped**** - Chapter 13**

....................................

Inuyasha was now on his way to Kagome's house. He smelt something strange when he got close to her house.

_"I don't like this scent. It's the same scent I smelt back at my house" _He thought. _"But who's scent is it?"_

As he approached Kagome's house the scent started to get more and more disgusting. And the more he hated it.

Finally he got to Kagome's house. He got up to her window but noticed she wasn't in there. He went in a called her name.

"Kagome are you here?!" He called out. "Kagome!"

No answer.

He sniffed around for her scent. He found it but it was faint. Like she just...

Left.

_"Where in the hell is Kagome?" _He thought. _"I'd thought she'd be here."_

"Who are you?"

Inuyasha turned around to find a middle-aged woman staring at him. She looked like Kagome but she had short brown hair and green eyes.

"I said who are you?" She asked again.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi" She said. (couldn't think of a good name for her)

"I'm Inuyasha." He said. "I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Oh your the guy that she talked about all the time since she met you!"

"She talked about me?"

"Yes she did alot."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't I thought she'd be here still because when I left to drop Souta off at Sango's house she turned on her radio I could hear it from when I was in the car." Kagome's mom explained to him.

(Somewhere else)

_"Where am I" _Kagome thought as she slowly regained consciousness. _"The last thing I remember is hanging up on Inuyasha then nothing."_

"So are you awake now?" A child-like voice asked her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She questioned.

"My name is Shippo and we're in Naraku's lair." He replied. "What's your name?"

"Kagome." She replied. She looked around to see where she was at. She found out that she was in something made out of glass.

"What am I in Shippo?" She asked him.

"I don't know what your in Kagome. I'm in a cage thats to small for me to see anything but the floor." He explained to her.

"Oh. Shippo if I get out of here I'm taking you with me. Okay?" She asked him.

"And how would you get out of here Kagome?" Someone asked her. She looked in front of her and saw Kouga standing in front of her. "You don't even know what your in. You know I never knew why I even liked you in the first place."

"Kouga would you just leave me the heck alone!" She yelled at him, standing up and going in front of him. She slammed her hand on the glass in effort to slap him but all she recived was just bolts of electricity going throughout her entire body.

"Haha. How'd that feel Kagome." Kouga asked while she was breathing like she just ran a mile. "Everytime you hit the glass you'll get electricuded (sp?). Heck even when I touch it from the outside you'll still get electricuded. See. Watch." Kouga said then slammed his hand on the glass. Kagome let out a ear piercing scream as more bolts of electricity went through her body.

"Haha. Pathectic human." He said as Kagome slowly sat down, breathing rapidly. She closed her eyes and thought:

_"Inuyasha please help me." _

(With Inuyasha)

_"Dammit Kagome where are you?" _Inuyasha thought as he frantically searched for Kagome's scent and her kidnappers' scent also. But it was a windy night and her scent was blown away before he could track it. Suddenly he heard her voice in his head:

_"Inuyasha please help me."_

He stopped on top of a business building.

_"Kagome tell me where you are." _Inuyasha thought to her.

_"I don't know where I'm at." _She thought to him.

_"Is there any way I can find you then?"_

_"I don't know...." _Kagome drifted off.

_"Kagome talk to me!" _Inuyasha thought.

No answer.

_"Kagome talk to me!"_

Still no answer. Suddenly he got a feeling to go east. The opposite way he was traveling in. He followed his instincts and went east.

(With Kagome)

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha I just don't have the energy anymore."_ She thought while panting.

"I wonder how that pathetic half-breed is doing." Kouga asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"Well Naraku went over to his house to kill his parents and I must assume he is there right now being murdered himself." Kouga explained with a grin on his face.

"What? Why?" Kaogme asked with a shocked face.

Before he could reply, there was a loud bang.

"KAGOME!"

To Be continued....

Okay how was it? Did you like it? Sorry to leave you off at a cliffy but I wanted to make it stop at a cliffy. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes out. I don't know when I'll update again. Maybe sometime this week or next weekend. I got to put school first before I update. Well I'm going to bed now. So good night. R&R


	14. Duel to the Death

NEW CHAPPIE!!!

Sadly there is just two chapters (including this one) but have no fear there WILL BE A SEQUEL. I can't tell you guys how much fun its been writing this story. But I can tell you that writing is fun and to read your work over again is even more fun. This story has had over 90 reviews since this started back in July. Anyway I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thanks to all of you who reviewed for this story.

THANK YOU

**Disclaimer: **I no own Inuyasha. So stop harrasing me you stupid lawyers.

Okay I know you guys are anxcious to get this story done with so....

On wiss ze story.

...........................

**Duel to the death**** - Chapter 14**

..........................

"KAGOME!"

Everyone (except for poor Shippo) turned their heads towards what made that sound. Slowly making its way out of the dust, was a figure with long silver hair with two triangular objects on top of its head wearing a red kimono with matching pants with a matching obi.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome happily cried when she saw him emerge from the dust with Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha also happily cried back. He started running towards her, but Kouga blocked his path.

"If you want her back so badly, you're going to have to go through me first!" Kouga yelled to him while holding up his fists.

"Get out of my way you stupid wolf." Inuyasha yelled to him. He swiped Tetsusaiga at him but he jumped to the side to avoid the attack. He came down again in front of Inuyasha.

"Is that all you got you little puppy?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face you pathetic ignorant cocky BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled then charged at Kouga with Tetsusaiga ready to strike down. But Kouga jumped ouy of the way before he could bring Tetsusaiga down. He kept trying to strike him but he kept avoiding the attack. Finally he managed to punch Kouga in the face several times when he was getting irratated with him. He got knocked down to the ground and didn't move. Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome," He started "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "But you need to go save your parents." Her eyes started to get glossy.

"What do you mean I need to go save my parents?" He asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"Kouga said that Naraku was on his way to your house to kill your parents." She explained quickly to him. "Watch out! Kouga's behind you!" She shrieked and pointed to behind him.

"What! No Kagome. I'm not leaving here without you!" He yelled as he started to fight Kouga once again. He swung his mighty sword down in hopes of striking him but he dodged it before it could meet contact with his skin.

"Inuyasha just get out of here!" screamed Kagome as he contiued to fight Kouga. "Forget about me! Go save your parents."

"Kagome the only way that I'm going to get out of here is if you ARE WITH ME!" He screamed as he blocked Kouga's fists. "Did you forget that I made a PROMISE to PROTECT YOU no matter what!?" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga down at Kouga and managed cut his left arm above the elbow.

"Damm mutt I'm going to make you pay for that!" Kouga yelled as he jumped over to where Kagome was.

"What are doing?" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes as he came closer to the glass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She let out a ear piercing scream when he hit the glass. The scream stopped when she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her Wolf!?" Asked the clearly pissed off Inuyasha. "If you did anything to hurt her your going to pay."

"Relax mutt face I just gave her alittle shock for YOUR mistake!" He stated. Inuyasha started to charge at Kouga again with pure hatred written all over his face.

"YOU STUPID MORON." Inuyasha yelled charging towards him with Tetsusaiga put away, his fists ready to strike some wolf-meat. (lol) "You'll pay for that."

"Evertime you put a scratch on me your little precious Kagome gets shocked." Kouga said to him while avoiding Inuyasha's claws. Inuyasha stopped all of a sudden and looked at where Kagome lay unconscious then looked back at his opponent in front of him.

_"If I wound that scrawny wolf anymore he's going to kill Kagome." _"Inuyasha thought while keeping an eye on Kouga. _"Damm what I do?"_

_"Looks like I hit a nerve for that supid mutt-face dog." _Kouga thought with an evil grin on his face and watching Inuyasha contently. _"And now I'll have to do is attack him." _Kouga then started charging towards him with his bare hands.

As they were fighting, Kagome woke up from her unconsciousness. She sat up on the floor when she was fully awake and looked around for Inuyasha. She saw him dodging Kouga's attacks with a few cuts on his arms and face.

"Inuyasha..." She cried softly. "Inuyasha!" She yelled louder. Inuyasha turned his head towards her.

"Kagome!" He cried. Suddenly he was hit hard in the cheek and blood came out of his mouth.

"Thats what you get when you take your eyes off your opponent dog breath." Kouga said to him. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his mouth. Inuyasha growled and raised his fists. "Nah-uh remember you lay a scratch on me your little Kagome gets a little shock." He added inching his way over to Kagome.

"Damm you flea brain." Inuyasha said angerly.

"Inuyasha! Kill him." Kagome yelled to him. "Finish him!"

"No Kagome I can't risk you getting hurt." Inuyasha yelled back to her. "I promised to protect you no matter what! And I can't do that if your dead. I just can't! I love you too much!"

"Aww isn't that sweet." Kouga asked them. "Inuyasha declaring his love for Kagome. Its like a sweet fairy-tale. Well I HATE FAIRY-TALES!" Kouga then ran at Inuyasha again and managed to wound his right arm.

"Damm you wolf." He said holding his right arm. He dug his claws into his arm and pulled them out and they were covered in his blood. "Blades of Blood!" The attack went strait to Kouga but before it could hit him, he jumped out of the way and towards Kagome.

Meanwhile Kagome trying to figure out how to escape from what she was in. She was pacing back and forth when she tripped on something.

_"What the?" _She thought as she looked at what made her trip.

"WIND SCAR." Inuyasha battle cried then what looked like a yellow lightning bolt came from his sword. Unfortunately Kouga was right in front of where Kagome was being held. The attack went through him and killed him instantly. The attack continued on and destroyed the thing that....Kagome was in.

To Be Continued.....

Okay this chapter was not that long but at least it is here and its kinda confusing. But oh well. The next chapter is the last chapter and I bet you are going to hate me it for it. I will probably update this weekend. Both Trust and this story. Well I got to go now... So:

R&R

Flames are welcomed


	15. Seeing it, but not believing it

NEW CHAPPIE and LAST CHAPPIE

Ah yes it is the last chapter, finally. Just to give you a heads up for all of you who are reading **Finding love in someone heartless** its on hold until I get **Trust** to a good point and I can handle writing three stories at once. The other story I will be writing is **Physcotic Love **and Its the sequel to THIS STORY. Since this is the last chapter I was hoping to get more reviews than I did in the last chapter. Well I'm going to start the last chapter now so...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the book Twilight (but I want to read it then buy it)

On wiss ze L-l-l-last Ch-chapter (starts crying)

.....................

**Seeing it, but not believing it**** - Chapter 15**

.....................

Inuyasha knelt down as the Windscar vanished and he realized what direction it had gone in....

The direction of Kagome's captivaty.

He looked at where she once stood watching him fight Kouga. Both Kagome and Kouga lost their lives. He didn't care that Kouga lost his life but he **did** care about Kagome losing her life. His Kagome. His one and only Kagome. He sniffed the air in hopes of finding her Cherry Vanilla scent. But only found the remaining scent of Kouga, who was now dead and his body got destroyed by the Windscar. And now his scent only remained but it was slowly going away.

_"Why?" _He thought while on the verge of tears, _"Why? Why am I so stupid? Kagome lost her life because of my stupidity. I don't care about that wimpy wolfs life, I only care about Kagome's life. I don't care that Kouga died; I only care that Kagome died and its all MY fault. I should of ran straight up to him and clawed his guts out before he even got to her. And now she's gone." _Inuyasha was so lost in thought that when he took a deep breath to stop his tears that were running down his face, he didn't even notice a familiar Cherry Vanilla scent drift into his nose. He didn't notice it until the person who had that scent spoke.

"Inuyasha...." It said softly. Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard it and looked at it in disbelief. Standing in front of him was...

Kagome.

"Kagome..." He said softly. He got up and started walking towards her then suddenly he started running towards her and she started running too. The two cried tears of joy when they met in a great hug.

"I thought I'd lost you for good." Inuyasha said while his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his torso both of them hugging each other tight just to make sure they were both there and not just dream. Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's chest and moments later he felt warm tears soak through his shirt.

"I...thought...I lost you...too." She said inbetween sobs. Inuyasha tightend his grip aroud his waist. Hey moved one arm to around her shoulders.

"I'm here now Kagome." He said softly to her, "I will never leave you again. I promise." Kagome pulled away alittle to look up at his face and into his golden eyes and saw happines, love, and alittle bit of sorrow.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said while trying to hold back the rest of her tears, "If I hadn't yelled at you we wouldn't be here right now. I'm so sorry."

"Kagome its okay," Inuyasha soothed her by rubbing her back. "None of this is your fault. This is all my fault, if I hadnt called you and idiot we wouldn't be here....I'm sorry Kagome. I should have never said what I said. I love you and I never want to hurt you again."

"Inuyasha....I love you too and its okay I'm fine now." Kagome said then Inuyasha leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away when he remembered something.

"How did you escape from that glass box thingy?" Inuyasha asked wondering how she escaped from it.

"Oh I found a door when I was pacing and I tripped over the handle for it." Kagome replied.

(FLASHBACK)

Meanwhile while Inuyasha and Kouga was fighting, Kagome was trying to figure out how to escape from what she was in. She was pacing back and forth when she tripped on something.

_"What the?" _She thought as she looked at what made her trip. She saw a handle that was to a secret door. She pulled up on it and it revealed a small space. And it looked like it could just fit about one person in there. Without hesitatsion, she climed in and shut the door. Just as she heard:

"WINDSCAR!" From Inuyasha. But luckily she was on top of wires that made the electricity in the glass box thingy and she recieved no shock from when the attack when it hit the square snowglobe (lets just call it that from now on and yes its funny).

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Wow." Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome finished the story. Suddenly Kagome let out a loud gasp.

"What is it Kagome?"

"Oh my gosh I forgot about Shippo!"

"Shippo? Who's he?" Inuyasha asked her but she got out of his arms and ran to the square snowglobe once stood.

"SHIPPO?" She called out while looking over and under depris for Shippo. "Shippo where are you?" Finally she found him, still in his small cage, a few feet away from the square snowglobe. She knelt down and looked at it. "Shippo are you okay?" All she heard was a groan from him.

"Inuyasha! Come here!" She yelled and Inuyasha came running up to her all worried about her.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked in a worried voice. She pointed to the small cage that held Shippo.

"I need you to get Shippo out of here." She told him, "Can you do that please?" Inuyasha took the cage off of the floor and with one hand easly opened the locked door. He reached his hand in and pulled out, what looked like a small infant with red hair with pointed ears wearing torn clothing. He gently handed him to Kagome, who looked at him with a sympathetic face.

"We better get out of here." Inuyasha not wanting to be there a minute longer. Kagome nodded her head while she held the unconscious Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha picked her up bridal-style and ran out of the building. Along the way to his house, Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

"Inuyasha...parents...danger." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha gasped.

_"What does she mean by that?" _ Inuyasha thought once he heard it come from her lips, _"I don't know but I better hurry up." _Inuyasha then started running faster and faster. Finally when he got to his house, the scent of blood and tears got to his nose. Not only that but it had death all over the blood.

"Kagome, wake up." He told her as he gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered opened. And she looked up into Inuyasha golden eyes and saw hurt, sadness and death in them.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked him with a concered voice.

"Somethings wrong with my Dad." Inuyasha said as he went up to the front door and let Kagome down, with still in her arms Shippo. The scent of blood stronger now. He opened the door and did not expect to see what he was about to see. He saw blood every where around the entry way and in the middle of the room he saw his Mother hounched over his Father's...

Bloody

Dead

Body

To be Continued....

Okay this is it. This was the last chapter and I hope your not to mad at me for killing Inuyasha's Father. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope to have a hundred reviews before I start the sequel to this story. If you liked this story check out my other stories:

**Trust **(Working on)

**Finding love in someone heartless **(going to work on)

**The death of Count Hojo** (Just a one shot)

**Physcotic Love ** (going to be writing)

Well I'm going to go watch Cloverfield then hopefully get rid of my tummy-ache then go to bed. So thanks for reading Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?

R&R


	16. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**IMPORTANT NEWS!!! **

**THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS NOW POSTED. IT'S CALLED ****PSYCHOTIC LOVE****. HERE'S THE SUMMARY OF IT.**

_THREE YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE DEFEAT OF KOUGA. AFTER THE DEATH OF HIS FATHER, SESSHOMARU IS PLACED IN A MENTAL ASYLUM, WHERE HE MEETS NURSE RIN. CAN SHE HELP HIM GET BETTER AND FIND LOVE IN HIM?_

**BEFORE YOU READ PSYCHOTIC LOVE, YOU MUST READ THIS STORY FIRST IF YOU WANT TO GET ANYTHING.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING IS DEMONGUY 4127 THE GUY FOR ME?**

_Drama Kagome_


End file.
